Terminator: Next Generation
by scatteredminds
Summary: John&Kate Connor have a baby girl called Elizabeth Sarah Connor.16 years on and Elizabeth-as well as her three friends-are on the run.Avoiding a second attack,they go onto trying to stop Skynet.On their way they meet a cyborg.What will happen?Post T:S.FIN
1. Chapter 1

A newborn baby girl lied in her cot, wrapped in a pink blanket, sleeping. Her mother, who had hair up to her shoulders which was red and had greenish eyes, and father, who had short black hair and had brown eyes, looked over their child.

"What shall we name her John?" the woman asked the man who was named John. John, who had averted his eyes to the walls, which were made out of limestone, looked back to his daughter.

"I don't know Kate…what do you think your name should be?" he said, holding the infant's small hand in his, which was out from under the blanket.

"How about Isabelle Connor?" Kate asked. John shook his head lightly and smiled.

"No, how about Elizabeth Sarah Connor?" John asked his wife. Kate looked at John in dismay.

"John…she isn't…" she trailed off when she saw her daughter's eyes open revealing dark brown eyes. "…Do you like that name honey? Elizabeth Sarah Connor?" she asked her. The baby giggled lightly and drifted back to sleep seconds later.

"Elizabeth Sarah Connor…" Kate repeated. "She isn't like your mother John."

"I know Kate…it's just that that name fits her so well though." Kate smiled at her husband and kissed him on top of his head then turned her eyes back to Elizabeth.

"What _I _don't get is that she has most of your features," Kate sighed.

"Don't worry Kate, she might have your attitude," John told her.

"Maybe…but then again-," Kate was cut off by a sudden hovering noise. "John…" John nodded and grabbed his black walkie-talkie from the table next to Kate and pressed the black button on the side.

"Blair, check ground surface," John said quietly into the walkie-talkie then released pressure from the button.

"I am already up here John…and I can see noth-," Blair was about to change the subject when a mechanical arm shot through the ceiling of the room Kate, John and Elizabeth were in. Kate snatched the baby from her cot and held her tightly.

"Everyone head down to the weapons room on the bottom floor!" John yelled into walkie-talkie. Outside the room the couple heard frantic noises outside, plus the cries of three other children.

The mechanical arm quickly shot towards Kate and Elizabeth, not aiming for John. In the meantime John had already kicked the door down and grabbed his wife. He pulled Kate and Elizabeth out of the way just before the arm could reach them. Kate, while holding the dazed Elizabeth, and John made a run for the bottom floor with everybody else.

This was the year 2018, month of July and the date of 29th, that day and month fourteen years ago was Judgement Day.

* * *

_**A/N** **I don't exactly know when Judgement Day was in Terminator 3 (Since everything was a bit messed up with the dates etc.) so I'm guessing it's around that time =D**_

**_Anyway...this is my first Terminator FF please review and the other things if you wish _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**16 years later…**_

_**Robotic Lab- 12:30 pm**_

"Keep it down!" ordered John. Five men held down a robotic looking snake which had red lights for its eyes and a drill on top of its head and tip of tail. The robot wriggled furiously under the men's grasp. A man held down its body, two other men held down its head and the other two held down the tail.

Blair stood next to John with her arms crossed; both of them were looking at the robot on the table. "John, I thought this finished…I thought that we destroyed the base," Blair said with unease.

"I thought so too…" John answered her under his breath.

"Maybe it was a decoy," a light voice suddenly suggested. The two adults snapped their heads up to find a female teenager standing in front of the door. The girl had brunette hair which was medium length, eyes like John's, a similar facial structure like Kate and wore cargos with a top that showed her stomach. John looked at the girl and sighed.

"Elizabeth, what did you hear…or see?" John asked her.

"Well, I just came in Dad to find out what the ruckus was in here. I heard what Blair said and then you and I said what I said…it isn't rocket science…oh and the noise ruined my target practice," Elizabeth answered, as if the answer was right in front of you. Elizabeth looked around the room, the walls were metal, the floor tiled, it was clean and had devices on a table next to a bed which had the robot.

"Who let you in here?" Blair asked her. Elizabeth looked back to her dad and Blair.

"I'll get back to you on that," she answered her.

"Elizabeth!" John yelled.

"What?!" Elizabeth asked with confusion.

"It's dangerous for you to be down here!" he told her with anger.

"I haven't been let out above ground in my _whole life_ dad! Don't you dare cross off places down here, since you and mum are always out and I'm stuck down here!" Elizabeth yelled. "So don't you tell me it's too dangerous down here for me!"

"I only do that for your safety, darling," John told her.

"Mhmm, right…well…you know those 'toys' you gave me?" Elizabeth told her dad. John nodded and looked at her with anxious eyes. "I got Cheska to run them…it's a good thing she's great with mechanical stuff because, I found out that they have a tracking device which is still running…do you know anything about that?" John stiffened and looked at his daughter.

"Elizabeth…give the toys back to me when I get out of the room, okay?" John told her. She nodded and turned around to leave.

At that moment, the robot snake escaped the grasps of the men and leaped towards the leaving Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth!" John yelled. Elizabeth turned around, and while doing so she grabbed her gun from her pocket and shot the robot in between the red lights. The snake landed in front of her and she kicked it with her foot.

"What the hell is that?" Elizabeth said slowly. John hesitated and then gave in

"It's a rob-," John was cut off by Blair.

"It's a R.O.B…Red Operation Blair…it's a work in progress…and it failed sadly, right John?" Blair said through gritted teeth and nudged John.

"Uh…yes…that is what it is honey…now go back to the target area and catch up with your shooting…" John stuttered. Elizabeth turned around, opened the door, left and closed it when she did leave.

_**Target/shooting range – 12:35 pm**_

"I can't believe him!" Elizabeth shouted, just after she shot the target. The girl next to her had light chocolate skin, with dull red hair, and had a Filipino face. She wore a tank top with pants similar to Elizabeth's. Her dark brown eyes looked at Elizabeth then back to the machine she was working on.

"Come on Elizabeth, it's not like you're a tiger locked in a cage," the girl told her.

"You're totally right Cheska!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "I'm a lab rat!"

"You are absolutely-what?" Cheska abruptly looked at Elizabeth who had just shot two more targets.

"I'm just kidding about the lab rat thing Cheska…" laughed Elizabeth, "but it feels like I am rat…"

The doors suddenly flew open and a tall girl came in. She had a light tan, dark brown eyes, long dark brown hair with natural highlights. She wore a tight top with pants which practically clung onto her. The two girl's averted their eyes from what they were doing to the person who made a dramatic entry.

"No need for the dramatic entry Samira…" Elizabeth told her. Elizabeth looked past Samira and saw a Sri-Lankan boy behind her, he black short hair and showed a hint of gel in his hair. "Hey Melvy."

"Hey, Elizabeth," he nodded back.

"Why are you wearing those clothes down here?" Cheska asked Samira. Samira looked at herself and shrugged.

"These are my presents from my parents for my birthday…since you know next week I'll turn 17 and all of you are still 16…so-," Samira was cut off by Elizabeth who started shooting at the targets. "Excuse me…" Samira said in her normal voice. Elizabeth continued to shoot the targets so many times in the same spot that a large hole formed. Cheska and Melvy had a grin stuck to their faces. "Excuse me!" screamed Samira.

Elizabeth looked at Samira and finished her sentence off for her. "So…we should care because?"

"You should care because I'll be older and you'll have to listen to me!" Samira laughed.

"How about we eat crap instead?" Elizabeth said in a giddy voice. "Seriously, Samira, get a grip! You and I both know who you have to listen to." Samira smiled at her and all four teenagers started laughing furiously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Elizabeth and Cheska's room: 7:55 AM **

Elizabeth was lying in her bed, who was still in her day clothes, looking up at the dirt ceiling. She exhaled through her mouth and yawned. "Nothing ever happens," she muttered.

"That isn't and is true…" Cheska told her. Elizabeth sat up and looked at Cheska who was sitting on the bed next to her with her legs crossed and on her laptop. Cheska turned her head to Elizabeth and grinned. "Did you know this place isn't your first home?"

"Really?" Elizabeth asked stunned. Cheska nodded her head.

"Sixteen years ago, today-," Cheska was cut off by Elizabeth who was stunned.

"Wait…it's my birthday today?! How come no one told me?!" Elizabeth blurted out.

"Well, that robot you were talking about was your present," Cheska responded, while Elizabeth nodded urging her to continue. "Anyway, sixteen years ago our original home was attacked. Our other home was surrounded by magnetic field and other things, but this robot got past the field and attacked…if you asked me, John had it coming ever since he blew up the supposedly main base." Cheska had already turned her head back to the laptop and Elizabeth ran the information through her head repeatedly. _He had it coming…supposedly main base…_ Elizabeth thought and lied back down. She sighed dramatically and laughed in dark humour.

"What's so funny now?" Cheska asked in a muffled tone, since her hand was partially covering her mouth.

"Nothing…just a bit of dark humour…say…have you picked up anything strange lately?" Elizabeth asked her, sitting up again.

"Can't say I…wait a minute…whoa…" Cheska said in an awkward voice. Elizabeth got out of her bed and went to Cheska's bed and sat down next to her.

"What…?" Elizabeth trailed off before she even got to her second word. The girl's eyes were staring at the magnetic radiation graph which was updated every 30 seconds. "Something isn't right here…" Elizabeth said darkly. Cheska was about to respond when the door to their room flew open. As if on cue Samira came in followed by a very tired looking Melvy.

"Did you hear that noise?" Samira asked in a surprisingly un-tired tone. Cheska and Elizabeth looked at Samira and raised their eyebrows.

"That's how I was like…I told her: bed…tomorrow…night…sleep," Melvy told them. "But there was a noise a few seconds ago…and-," Melvy abruptly stopped talking because he had to yawn.

"What time is it?" Elizabeth asked. Cheska looked at her laptop timing and laughed lightly.

"It's 8 A.M…how come you two are tired and we're wide awake?" Cheska asked. Before anyone could answer, a humming noise filled the air. Samira was about to speak but Elizabeth pressed a finger to her own lips to silence her. Melvy walked around to Cheska's bed as well as Samira. He pointed to the magnetic radiation chart and traced the line which was going higher and higher.

Elizabeth swore under her breath and got off the bed as silently as she could. She tip-toed to the door and swung it open just as quietly. She poked her head out to find 20 other heads looking around. After a few minutes of quietness, everyone could still hear the noise. Then, a scream. Elizabeth slammed the door shut and felt her face make their own expression which seemed to be shared with everyone else in the room: fear.

"Children…get what you need, run and meet us at the end of the hallway!" their parents yelled at the door and they ran away.

Elizabeth, Cheska, Melvy and Samira made a grab for a big rucksack each on a desk near the door. All four of them ripped the room apart from drawers to the fridge and snack supplies in Elizabeth's and Cheska's room. Clothes stuffed un-neatly in two bags. Water, food and necessities packed into two bigger bags. Cheska grabbed her laptop case and laptop and stuffed it into the laptop case. Melvy, who had no clothes for himself, ran to his room to get one more bag for himself.

All four of them, met up again in front of the ripped room. Elizabeth carrying two bags, Cheska carrying a bag and her laptop case, Samira carrying a bag and Melvy carrying a bag and four sleeping bags. In a matter of seconds after their meet up, several arms came through the ceiling, grabbing people who were running for their lives. At the end of the hallway were their parents shouting at them to move on. The four weaved in and out of the arms as they started smashing through walls. Ducking and jumping over the arms as well when they were grabbing and destroying. When they reached the end of the hall, John and Kate were there. The other parents were sent to different parts of the place, Kate explained to them.

Arms still going through the ceiling, the six ran to the opening of their used to be underground home, which was piling up to be rubble.

"Go north from here, using these compasses," John said roughly, handing each of them a compass.

"There will be an abandoned looking barn, go inside and start two machines!" Kate said in an exasperated tone. "There will be five cars and one motorbike, take only two!"

"Keep on going and don't stop…don't worry about petrol though…its source of power is solar energy. There will also be weapons and arsenal get as many as you can-," John abruptly stopped when another arm came crashing down.

"Get as many as you can! Stay hidden and stay alive! We will be alright here! Just go! We'll tell your parents that you'll be safe you three! If you happen to come across a robot-destroy it. If you get into business which doesn't involve you: don't get into it! If you do…you'll end up like us! So go…go…GO!" screeched Kate.

Cheska, Samira and Melvy made their way up to the surface, when Elizabeth was about to go up John caught her wrist.

"Honey…be safe…keep them protected as long as you can…do you understand me?" John asked her and she nodded. John nodded and pushed her to urge her to continue on ahead.

Elizabeth and the others were outside and they looked at the monster robot which was hovering. The robot was collecting as many people as it could to put into its cage. "Oh…we won't survive out there will we?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yup," The other three said, emphasising the p. The robot turned around and saw the teenagers standing.

"Run?" Melvy suggested.

"RUN!" Elizabeth shrieked. They ran through the mine field, setting off mines as they went. They continued running, running away from their home…their past.

**A research lab somewhere in a desert: 8:10 AM**

A boy about Elizabeth's age was awake and strapped in a chair. He was a tanned colour-a colour Native Americans would have had or a Quileute. He had a muscular build, quite tall, had no shirt on, and had dark coloured eyes and hair. He wore loose pants and sat there looking rather confused. His wrist and feet bound he couldn't move. Though he did look around, rather amazed. The place was shiny white- as a hospital would be and as clean. In front of him was a computer system with a screen.

In a flash a woman, who looked rather like the person in the chair but with more feminine features and longer hair, appeared on the screen and the boy looked rather calm.

"Good morning, son…it has been a long time, has it not?" the woman asked.

"I guess…look…I don't remember a thing and the last thing I saw was you…so explain," the young man said. The woman smiled devilishly.

"16 years ago, I gave you to the Cyberdyne Experiments, they also took Marcus…but he was a success so I gave you as well-," the boy had cut her off.

"So…I'm a lab rat?" he asked.

"Not necessarily Jamison, you see…they needed another person to help along with their studies…for human race basically," his mother explained.

"But-," Jamison was cut off by his mother.

"You will be needed…to capture the people in the Resistance. Some of them, we have caught already…while others are either hiding or running. You will see things that others cannot."

"So…you expect me to kill people?" he asked.

"No darling, that's the terminators job. Just bring them here…and if you don't, our life will be gone…yours and mine. Any questions?" she said.

"Yes…what happens if something gets in the way? What happens if I don't succeed? What happens if I do something that I'm not supposed to do?" he asked.

"That is up to you…you need to get rid-I mean collect-all those people who are hiding right now, do you understand?" she asked. Jamison nodded and she nodded in approval.

"So who is the first person I should find or look for?" he asked. His mother's face disappeared and was replaced with Elizabeth's. The picture was minimized to a quarter of the screen. Jamison's mother appeared under the extra quarter under Elizabeth's picture. On the other half of the screen had information.

_**Elizabeth Sarah Connor**_

_**Elizabeth Sarah Connor was named after John Connor's dead mother: Sarah Connor. Elizabeth Sarah Connor was born on the year 2018, month of July and the date of the 25**__**th**__**. This day was supposedly the day of Judgement day 14 years ago-when Skynet was officially launched. **_

_**She poses a vital threat to the human race-robots was sent into the future to discover this. Her grandfather: Kyle Reese, in 2029 went back in time as well as the T-800 Terminator. **_

_**She has lived underground for most of her life until now. She is now in conduct of her father's mission: to destroy Skynet. **_

_**Along with her she has: Melvy Sasanka, Samira Hammoud and Cheska Kanangara. **_

The straps released its binds from Jamison and he stood up. He had taken in all the vital information he needed. "Please, bring her and her friends back here…we need to…help her," the face said. Jamison nodded and left the room through the already open door. When he left, the door closed shut behind him and the mother of Jamison started laughing.

The screen seemed to be going through dozens of files until it stopped. It read:

_**10 people needing Terminating:**_

_**1) Elizabeth Sarah Connor**_

_**2) John Connor**_

_**3) Cheska Kanangara**_

_**4) Star**_

_**5) Kate Connor**_

_**6) Melvy Sasanka**_

_**7) Blair Williams**_

_**8) Samira Hammoud **_

_**9) Sarah Connor (**__**Terminated)**_

_**10) Kyle Reese (**__**Terminated)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Warehouse of weapons, vehicles and necessities: 13:55 PM**

As the four arrived at the rundown barn, they stood there breathing in and out heavily since they haven't stopped running or walking since their home. Inside their shoes, their feet were aching and possibly had splinter. They took a drink, but didn't take much so that they could survive, and they didn't know how long they would be running for. The possibility of other surviving places with fresh water seemed very low to them since they have been running for a few hours.

Samira examined the decrepit barn, she sneered. "What. Is. This. Place?!" she yelled, punctuating every word perfectly. The barn which had been painted red years ago, was now peeling off exposing white and brown wood. Wood hung off certain places, as if hanging for dear life. The barn looked like it was going to topple over any second. The doors on the other hand looked as though it had never been touched for around 40 years. Cheska was putting the water bottles back into her bag, which was on the floor, and placed the backpack on again. Melvy tilted his head to the right.

"It looks a lot better if you tilt your head like this you know," he smirked. Samira rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Elizabeth took a step forward and suddenly a plank of wood fell to the ground. She jumped back reflexively.

"It doesn't look safe," Elizabeth whispered.

"No shit Sherlock!" Melvy exclaimed to her. The tips of her lips turned up into a miniature smile. All four of them went towards the wooden door and opened it with countless tries until it eventually did open. The gasped, it wasn't because of the machinery but it was the fact that inside was better than outside!

Though the inside was better looking, the things under the white sheets were the ones that caught Elizabeth, Cheska and Melvy's eyes. They walked over to the one closest to them and threw the cover back and exposed a 2010 Aston Martin DBS Volante which was coloured red and it looked brand new as well. All of them were speechless, but they all quickly recovered.

"So, we'll take this one?" Samira asked. Cheska inspected the size of the other four cars which were hidden. _Too big looking…too small…that one looks too slow even though I can only see the cloak and that one beside it, is just too wide. I guess we're stuck with this beauty then._

"That's a yes Samira, the others don't look right to me from this angle…what do you think Melvy?" Cheska said. Melvy walked beside the one which seemed too small and prodded it with his finger and nodded.

"Yup, we take that car," Melvy agreed. No one had noticed that Elizabeth had snuck behind the cars and was faced with slim looking vehicles covered with camouflaged cloaks. She pulled the cloak off the right vehicle and looked at it; this vehicle was a V-Rex-a motorbike. Elizabeth stared at it for a second and turned her attention to the left and pulled the cloth off of the other vehicle which was also a motorbike but an Aprilia RSV4. Her father wasn't joking when they ran on solar energy; the motorbikes seemed to have been specially modified to fit the conditions of this time.

Before she even took a second glance at the V-Rex, she slung her leg over the Aprilia RSV4 and sat in it. She turned the motorbike on, as if she already knew what to do, and revved it while the stopper (**whatever it is called**) was still on the ground. The other three went to Elizabeth and looked at her as if to say "what now?" Elizabeth looked up and smirked at the three and said, "Oh yeah, this will work."

The 2010 Aston Martin DBS Volante and the Aprilia RSV4 were outside now, engines running and energy being stored at the same time. The four were still inside the barn looking at the arsenal and weapons. Guns ranged from handguns to rifles and machine guns, while other things included night-vision goggles, rope, grenades and much more technical stuff. Each of them grabbed an extra bag each which were lying around the barn. They stuffed it with grenades, bullets, ropes, night-vision goggles and a whole load more things into the bags. Once the bags were full they threw them into the 2010 Aston Martin DBS Volante and also threw in a lot more guns. At the same time, Elizabeth placed a few guns into specially made compartments in her motorbike as well as a hand-held missile launcher.

The car which held Samira, Cheska and Melvy-as well as the bags-had already set off, leaving tyre tracks. Elizabeth just sat there in the motorbike looking at the fast moving car and smiled. Just before the car set off a spray of dust went all over Elizabeth making her dirty looking than ever. She shook her hair, trying to get some more dust out of her hair, before she started her journey after the car. She revved the car in that spot, making sprays of dirt behind her, until she kicked the stopper off the ground and she was on her way. In a matter of minutes she was besides the car which held her friends.

_I am Elizabeth Sarah Connor and this is where my story begins. _

**Destroyed home of the Resistance that held John Connor: 15:00 PM**

John and Kate Connor came out from under the rubble, groaning at the bruises and cuts they had. Standing up, they noticed the extent of the damage…and the damage had been done. Severely. Twenty others were standing as well, 6 of them were parents of Cheska, Samira and Melvy. They all huddled around John and Kate, who was at the most upset, and started talking simultaneously. Eventually both of them had had enough and requested silence.

"What happened to our children John? How about Cheska? How about Samira and Melvy? How about your daughter? What about Star?" a man said frustrated, presumably Cheska's father.

"Star…Star is gone…if she isn't here then they must have taken her. I told the children to keep on going, find the barn, and keep on going. By now they must be hiding or on the run," John explained.

"But what if the terminators find them?" Blair asked. Kate and John looked at each, and found themselves testing their smartness. They had told them to destroy a terminator. _A Terminator. _They didn't know what would happen to them if they got themselves mixed up in this only the people who were still living did.

"I made a mistake to send them off on their own…" John muttered.

"So…you decided to send our children-" before Samira's mother could finish another person came out gasping for air. This person was a man, around his late thirties, though he looked older than he did.

"I found something that you should see!" the man gasped. Kate barged her way through and told the man to lead the way.

They all arrived at a new part of their home, to a place where it was all computers. "I hacked their system two minutes ago," the man explained, looking at the screen in front of him.

"What did you find Michael?" Blair asked.

"I found this," Michael told them, presenting the same list that was in the laboratory and a bit more information.

_**10 people needing Terminating:**_

_**1) Elizabeth Sarah Connor**_

_**2) John Connor**_

_**3) Cheska Kanangara**_

_**4) Star (Captured)**_

_**5) Kate Connor**_

_**6) Melvy Sasanka**_

_**7) Blair Williams**_

_**8) Samira Hammoud **_

_**9) Sarah Connor (Terminated)**_

_**10) Kyle Reese (Terminated)**_

_**Sarah Connor and Kyle Reese: Terminated. Star: Captured. Many others have been captured as well. John Connor isn't as much of a threat as before. He has done his part and so his daughter is following in his footsteps. Jamison was sent out to eliminate her and her friends, but only to capture them…**_

As they looked at the screen, silence fell around. No one talked, no one coughed, but the only sound there was the ticking noise coming from the countdown on the screen which read: _**Skynet at fully operational: 3 Day. 10 Hours. 55 Minutes. 4 seconds. **_

As the seconds tick by, so does Skynet. This was the day that none of them saw coming. This was going to be a war between people and robots. Nature against science. Skin against metal and living against machines. This was the countdown till one of the worst days to come…the day that Skynet will be officially at maximum potential. Officially open for business.

* * *

**Fourth chapter so far...how are you liking it? And if there are any spelling mistakes...blame this site XD they kept up jumbling all the words before and it took me twice as long to get it back to normal again. So comment and give me tips =D If you want to of course! *Wink Wink...nudge nudge* **


	5. Chapter 5

**In the middle of the desert: 15:47 PM**

As the four youngsters stood in the middle of nowhere as they looked at the map, then at the compass, then finally at the horizon. Cheska scratched her head, and Samira sat down on the bonnet of the car.

"So…we go north?" Melvy said, in a question type of way. Elizabeth shrugged, and looked to her left.

"Where are we?" Cheska asked. After no response from Elizabeth, Cheska followed her gaze to where Elizabeth was looking and her jaw dropped at the sight in front of her.

"Cheska? Elizabeth?" Melvy asked and looked towards his left and his jaw dropped as well. The compass Melvy were holding fell onto the fine sandy floor and Samira, exasperated, looked to where they were looking and she too found her jaw slacken. In the horizon, surrounding all of them, were hundreds of Terminators. The Terminators ranged from the T-1 to the T-900.

"Um…is it a good idea to get in the vehicles and destroy every single one of those things?" Samira asked. Everyone looked towards Elizabeth whose knees were shaking.

"Hell yeah!" Elizabeth screamed, "There is no way we can get out of this mess!" All of them scuttled towards their vehicles and quickly got them started. By now the Terminators were already closing in on them. All of them quickly grabbed guns for themselves and loaded them all so quickly that the Terminators couldn't have taken ten more steps. With one hand Elizabeth revved the motorbike and raced towards the robots in front of her and drove into five of them, taking them on a ride.

As Melvy, Samira and Cheska got into their car, they found themselves practically surrounded by robots. "Next time Samira, _don't _go slowly into the car! It will make all our lives easier!" Cheska snapped at her, and at that moment a bullet was shot and missed Melvy's nose by just a millimetre. The robot on the other side of the car was shot through its metal head and it fell to the floor. Melvy quickly turned on the car and made it go faster than it had been ever driven. They, too, drove into robots, which made the robots get crushed when they slide off the bonnet and onto the sand.

Robots came from places that the four never dreamed where a robot would come from; though Elizabeth wasn't taking any of this into her head since she missed death by mere millimetres. Bullets were firing all over the place, hitting robots, nearly missing the four, until Samira got shot in the arm. She let out a scream of pain, but none of them stopped.

A robot jumped onto Elizabeth's motorbike and knocked her off the bike. Holding the guns in her hand, she placed one of them in her pocket where the hand missile was placed. She grabbed the gun with two hands, held it near to her face, and took aim at the robot's head. As the bullet came flying out of the gun, it went soaring through the air and eventually hit the back of the head of the robot. The bullet went through and came out the other end, making the robot fall of her bike and onto the ground. The bike on the other hand, kept on going and going until it wobbled and fell over.

Elizabeth screamed out at the other three, shooting the robots which were threatening their lives. She ran towards the north, where most of them were coming from. Just then she knew why so many robots were coming from everywhere: trucks holding robots. The robots would jump out of the truck and come either: marching or go as quick as they could.

"CHESKA, THROW SOME GRENADES!" Elizabeth screamed at her.

Cheska fumbled with the bags until she found three grenades. She grabbed them, jumped out the speeding cars and threw two to Elizabeth. Elizabeth pulled the trigger for both and threw them at the oncoming truck. Cheska on the other hand pulled hers, and threw it at the oncoming robots coming from the south. As if in slow motion, the grenades either landed on the floor or were on the truck, they blew up. A large explosion emitted from the truck and thousands of metal parts were all over the place.

Melvy and Samira were quickly making their way towards the two. Once they arrived they found themselves trapped by around 100 robots. "Well, we are in a sticky situation!" Cheska laughed shakily. Elizabeth grabbed her gun out, loaded it and pulled back the top. She aimed and said: "Then let's get unstuck then."

All four of them started shooting, bullets everywhere, coming from guns and robots. Elizabeth ran towards some of them, with a knife at hand, since she ran out of bullets. She stabbed and sliced her way through the crowd until she got them going against each other. By this she cut off one of the robot's arm and used it against each other.

By the end, they all had bruises, scratches and minor scrapes-besides Samira whose wound had stopped bleeding by a bit of cloth wrapped around her arm and Elizabeth had a cut on her arm. Cheska's foot was on the remaining robot's head and shot it. "Last of them," Cheska sighed as she joined stood upright. None of them answered her, because they were all staring at Elizabeth.

"That isn't the last of them…it's just the beginning," Elizabeth told them. None of them retorted but walked up to her. With that they started walking towards the vehicles. A slight breeze blew, blowing the girl's hair about; their hair wasn't tamed at all now.

Samira was a bit further away from the group, who looked at Cheska. Cheska, who was nearer to Melvy, looked at him while Melvy looked at Elizabeth with wide eyes. Elizabeth looked straight ahead of her, with a neutral look but inside she shared the same look as the others: _fear and shock._

The four didn't realize that someone was watching them, and that person was Jamison. He stared as Melvy, Cheska and Samira got into the car, but he kept his eyes on one particular person: Elizabeth. Before long, they were all off, leaving a cloud of dust behind in their trail. Jamison stood there and looked at the rubble on the floor. Robots everywhere. That was when he realized that he had been lied to. _They weren't destroying the robots for no reason…they were provoked. _Though he thought this, he still had to continue his mission: kill Elizabeth Sarah Connor.

* * *

**Phew, finally, a chapter up. Sorry it took so long, I had exams, and i had to study-udy-udy. =D So please comment and stuff. Flames allowed as always...well now they are...to me. OKay then, next chapter will be about Jamison, since someone wanted to know more about him and his past. **

**~~~Jess~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

Robotics lab: 13:39, 6 years ago

Jamison stood next to an older woman in a white lab coat, who looked extremely like him. She had high cheek bones; a lighter coloured skin compared to Jamison, taller, and wore glasses. She had hazel eyes behind her glasses, full lips and long lashes. Her hair was an auburn shade that cloaked her shoulders. She took his hand and started walking towards a metal door in front of them.

They were walking down a metal hall, which was only made out of metal. You could hear them walking from a mile away, and yet no one stopped them. There was nothing on the walls, but metal. Jamison was only 10 when he was walking through this hallway, and he walked through it again 6 years later.

"Now Jamison, you're going to be staying here for a while," the woman spoke a neutral tone. "This is a big step for you…for us…your father would have been so proud." And yet, his father would never be proud of what his wife was about to do to his son, but he wasn't there…he was never going there.

"Mum, I…where's dad?" Jamison said as they continued walking down the hallway.

"Your father, Jamison? Oh he's somewhere _else_," his mother told him with a slight smile. The slight smile contained things that Jamison, should never know, and he will never know.

"Somewhere else?" Jamison repeated, looking up at his mum. His mother looked at him and nodded. "Where?"

His mother didn't expect that question to come up…she didn't want it to be brought up. The last thing he said to her was: _I won't let you, Matilda, NEVER Matilda. _Then, bang, he was taken away so quickly by robots no one could have breathed in any breath. Matilda just pulled on an upset face. "No one knows where father is Jamison…I'm sorry."

By now they had reached the end of the corridor. Next to the metal door was a little device that contained numbers from 0-9 and a screen above it. Matilda entered in 5 numbers: 29718. The door opened and a few other people in white lab coats were standing around and discussing. They all hushed up when Matilda's heels were heard entering the room. "Jamison, I want you to stay here for a while," Matilda told him. Just as soon as she did, she left just as quickly.

A few minutes later, Matilda was at the observatory deck above the room where Jamison was. A man turned around and nodded at her. He had blonde hair, huge glasses, fit looking, tall, high cheek bones and blue eyes. He turned around and looked down at the child. "Isn't he too young, Matilda?" the man asked her in a calm voice. Matilda walked towards him and stood next to him. She looked through the window and sighed.

"We need this, Ben, it has been _foretold_," Matilda said, but she snarled at the last word. Ben looked at her and sighed.

"How on earth was it foretold?" Ben asked. Matilda shrugged and took her glasses off.

"We do not know, but a young girl…Elizabeth Connor, has been born…I want Skynet running again, but she will close it down," she explained.

"So you're putting your soon into this war, even though he has nothing to do with it?" Matilda looked at Ben and grinned at him.

"We are all in this, Ben," Matilda smiled. She placed a finger under his chin. "But we couldn't get rid of John with Marcus, but he was a success until the end. I want Jamison like that…I want him to do and finish what Marcus started." Ben nodded and placed a hand on Matilda's arm and pulled it away from him.

"Our relationship is strictly professional, Matilda," Ben told her in a warning voice. Matilda sighed and looked down at the little boy.

"How long will it take?" Matilda asked.

"It will take a month for the programming in his body to be fully functional, but still human enough…but he might be in a coma for a while but he will still be growing," Ben told her, looking back at the scene below.

"What happens if we are attacked?" Matilda asked. Ben chuckled.

"We won't, believe me…this place is very secure and in a magnetic zone, but if we do get attacked we will record you or take you to some other place," Ben responded neutrally.

**Robotics Lab: 21:46, 2 years ago**

Everyone was screaming and running about. The dead or the dying on the floor. Blood smeared the walls and floors, last heartbeats were heard and last breaths were taking longer to go. People running and trying to get out were shot multiple times. Not many got out but many were gone.

Matilda, Ben and co-workers of the two were on the roof, getting on a helicopter. Matilda not caring what happened to everyone else down there didn't take a second glance at the scene. The scene from above wasn't so pretty at all. The white sand, turned into a milky red colour, bodies distorted and the last screams of the few remaining people alive.

Ben took his seat next to the pilot and tried not look down but did, as well as the co-workers. They found themselves trying not to throw up in the helicopter, but instead covered their mouths in horror or in shock. Nothing, nothing was going to make them forget about today. They all thought they were safe, so safe in fact that they could have been just like bacteria or an irritating scratch. Ben was trying to think about they had forgotten, something very precious…

Down a clean hallway, nothing was touched; the same metal hallway, the same walls, the same floor and the same door. The door was just standing there between reality and dreams, the door that led to a room. Inside the room, did a 14 year old boy, sleeping soundlessly, not know what outside that room was like…not know the truth.

**Home of Jamison (former): 17:09, 10 years ago**

"I am forbidding it Matilda!" a man yelled at Matilda. Since then, Matilda hasn't changed at all. Matilda looked at him warningly, and looked at with fire in her eyes. "I will not let you go through with this!" Matilda giggled.

"Oh, _puh-lease_ George," Matilda chuckled, "try and stop me." George fumed, picked up a lamp and threw it at her.

"I won't let you, Matilda, NEVER," he yelled. At that moment George was getting whisked away by two robots. The robots went through the door carrying George, but they were never to be seen again.

Jamison came out and yawned. "Did daddy go to work?" Jamison asked. Matilda turned around and smiled at her son.

"Yes honey, your father is at work," Matilda responded.

**Somewhere in a desert: 22:04, back to 2034**

Jamison woke up and quickly sat up. Beads of sweat ran down his face and he was breathing hard. _Was that from my past? Or was it just a nightmare? _He thought. He looked at his watch on his left wrist and it was 22:05. Jamison sighed and got up. _Might as well follow the four…_

With that, he stood up, grabbed his shirt and roughly put it on, he also put his jacket on quickly as well. He grabbed the compass, that had fallen before the attack on the four, from his pants and headed west.

* * *

**Finally another chapter up :D. I tried my hardest to get this chapter up quicker than before and so here is the chapter that some of you wanted. An insight of the past of Jamison. Okay, I just want to clear something up with Matilda: she was a skank is the best way to put things :D. Okay, so Ben and Matilda will be important later (if i decide to make a sequel to this book) as well as George. **

**Now then, i better get started on the next chapter :D.**

**~~~Jess~~~**

**P.S: don't forget to review and stuff. Just press the little button below and voila! ;D**

**Enjoy your day people! **


	7. Chapter 7

**New York City Park: 3:00 am **

"CRAP!" Elizabeth screamed and threw the wench somewhere randomly where Elizabeth heard an irritated ouch. "Sorry!" She stood up and looked at the motorbike she had, and it had only been barely a day and she ruined it. "What the hell am I going to do with this?!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Cheska grinned at Elizabeth behind her laptop. "What are you grinning at?" Elizabeth demanded angrily. Cheska looked over the top of her laptop and closed it.

"Not an ounce of patience I see…you haven't even eaten anything since the tiny battle and you have to be quiet," Cheska responded. Elizabeth stood there fuming, not at Cheska, but at herself. "Elizabeth, breathe! You're going to faint if you don't!" Cheska gasped at her. Elizabeth just noticed and started breathing again. She sat down and looked at her bike.

"Help…please?" Elizabeth said in a tiny voice.

"That's all I needed to hear," Cheska grinned at her. Elizabeth grinned back and sighed. "Take a walk around, and take a gun…_with _bullets, not like Melvy…okay?" Elizabeth jumped up and grinned at her.

"You needn't tell me twice!" Elizabeth grinned, grabbed her gun besides the bike and sprinted into the woods they were hiding in. _We are probably somewhere like New York or something…_Elizabeth thought. They had been travelling, non-stop; even Elizabeth's bike withheld it until they actually stopped.

"What happened to this place? It seems like…" Elizabeth trailed off when she suddenly arrived outside of the woods. "…it used to be inhabited by people," she ended it. Elizabeth looked behind of her, but quickly looked forward. _I guess a stroll around won't hurt will it? _She thought. She started walking down the pathway that led in and out of the park. In front of her were building taller than she had ever seen them since she was out. Until one thing struck her; what her father had said while he was outside her room two weeks ago.

_"The terminators are stepping up their guard. This was supposed to __**stop**__!" John snarled. Elizabeth was lying in her bed awake and on her side. _

_"They don't know we are here though right?" Kate asked in a low voice, not trying to wake up Elizabeth and Cheska. Though they were awake, they were listening to everything they said. Not taking any of this as a joke. _

_"We don't know, but it's only a matter of time before they find out Kate. I fear for our lives, for Elizabeth's. I don't know how much longer we can live like this," John sighed. _

_"Only in major areas right? Especially New York, Washington and another area we haven't been to. We're safe for now John! Don't worry!" Kate soothed John. John sighed._

_"I guess you are right, Kate. No need to…" John's voice trailed off as they walked down the hallway. _

_I've got a gun…I'll be alright…_Elizabeth thought as she entered the danger zone. She was surrounded by tall buildings, rubble and bones…lots of it. Trying to go as quietly as she could, she started to scavenge for a shop with food. Old but food. Anyway, they were low on water, but the water would probably be so old that it will be extremely stale.

After another 20 minutes of looking she finally found a warehouse, far away from the inner city itself, but it seemed to have something inside of it. The warehouse was surrounded with barbed wire and a large sign that said: **DO NOT ENTER**. Elizabeth shrugged and started to climb up the barbed, once she was at the top; she jumped off of it and landed with a silent thud. _Oh they are daring me to go in;_ Elizabeth smirked at her inside thought.

* * *

On top of a tall building, Jamison stood there, eyeing the little person who was going inside the property. The person walked up to the old warehouse, then brought something out of its pants.

Jamison brought out his binoculars and looked at the tiny person to find it to be Elizabeth. Quite lately Jamison had taken such an interest in her that she seemed to be a drug to him. **(A/N sorry for that term, I just love it :D). **Elizabeth shot at the chains that held the doors shut. The chains quickly fell to the floor in a heap of metal, but at the same time, a wind blew. A cold, evil wind. Luckily for Jamison though, he wore a leather trench coat, while Elizabeth just wore an army green top that stopped a bit under her chest area, sleeveless and army cargos. Elizabeth shivered under the cold, but surprisingly to Jamison, he wanted to wrap his arms around her. He shook his head to keep the images away. Elizabeth quickly went inside the warehouse, leaving Jamison to follow or stay.

* * *

Elizabeth just gazed at the inside of the warehouse, everything they needed was here. Food, water, oil, bullets, clothes, tents…everything. Elizabeth turned around and closed the doors and locked herself in it. _Security measure…_Elizabeth thought slyly. Elizabeth started to run up and down the isles of items, like a 2 year old trying to find its toy it wants.

Elizabeth found a big rucksack and started stuffing it with clothes first; though the main priority was Melvy, since he was the only guy out of the four. Elizabeth laughed then sighed, "everything was simpler when we were younger…now we have to stick up for each other, in a world so broken." She threw in a load more clothes into the rucksack so that it was half full. "Damn…" she whispered. She shrugged. "Maybe another two bags…yeah, I can do that."

After that, she threw in some canned food, not even checking the expiration date. The first bag was already full with canned food and clothes, so she put the bag near the door. "Okay then…clothes and canned food: check. Now then, washing up items just in case and water," she murmured to herself. She grabbed another bag and quickly stuffed that with over 20 big bottles of water, shampoo and soap. Already that bag was heavier than it should be, but she didn't care. She placed the second bag with the first bag.

She grabbed a third bag and roughly grabbed it from the shelf, nearly ripping it. She loaded that with pillows and blankets, all soft and thick enough for the night. She noticed there was enough room to put in some guns, extra oil, some first aid and a comb. She placed that bag with the other two, but quickly went back to the ammunition area, where she stuffed her pockets with any kinds of bullets…since she a) had quite a few guns b) she was in a hurry and c) she was scared out of her mind.

Elizabeth quickly went back to the bags and put her right arm through the holders for the bag that contained the clothes and her left arm had the pillows. She hugged the heaviest bag with her left arm and opened the door with her right arm. She went outside and kicked the doors shut. She ran to the barbed wire fence and threw the three bags over it. She quickly started going up the fence and jumped off of it once she was at the top. She quickly put the bags on and hugged the heaviest with her left arm like before. She grabbed her gun out and remembered something she heard her father say two days before the machine nearly attacked her.

_"They're even more suspicious, they are out more at night now _and _they are better use at night. They see heat better at night, so we have to do our raids during sunrise and midday." _

Before she could take a step, a sound of metal against pavement was heard. _Clink, clank, clink. _Elizabeth held her breath and didn't dare move. She was scared, she was alone-or that's what she thought-only one gun and three bags. _Oh yeah, I'll definitely survive this…_she thought sarcastically. Suddenly three bangs filled the air and no more metal against pavement, but metal falling onto the floor. She just stood there, but without meaning to, she started running. _Better to take a risk…like NOOOWWW! _She screamed in her head.

* * *

Jamison had his riffle out and pressed his right eye against the mini telescope it had on it. It was for night use, and it just occurred to him that if she dies now, then his mission had been failed. _What was the mission though?_ He thought to himself. More and more had he began to lose understanding of his mission, the more he lost it, the more he wanted to see Elizabeth.

He shook his head and gazed at the girl who had just kicked the door closed. Her eyes were bloodshot, possibly due to the fact of lack of sleep, her lips were dry and her hair was a mess. Her clothes were just as messy but filthier and stained with blood. She also had minor cuts and bruises on her bare arms, quite frankly he wasn't really bothered with the minor cuts or bruises.

He watched her as she jumped off of the barbed wire but quickly swerved the riffle to his right and suddenly found a Terminator heading towards Elizabeth. He swore under his breath but continued to watch as the Terminator walked towards Elizabeth. He turned his attention towards to Elizabeth who stood there breathing lightly and he was pretty sure she was going to stand there for quite some time. He turned his attention back to the Terminator who had its gun for an arm pointed at Elizabeth. He gritted his teeth and put pressure onto the trigger.

"She's mine, bitch," he snarled and pulled the trigger. The bullet quickly shot out of the gun and hit the terminator, but didn't do much. Jamison pulled the trigger another two more times, and found the robot on its side. "Damn it…run…now!" Jamison whispered. After around 30 seconds of what seemed to be arguing with herself, Elizabeth began to run back to the woods. "That's a good girl," he said to himself and grinned.

* * *

**Yes! I finally got this chapter up!! :D Sorry for the REALLY long updates! I've got like 2 other stories I want to finish as well :D the other stories I have just gotten bored over. haha. So, how's the story going so far? And this story has already been mapped out in my head for a REALLY long time :D. School is off for around 2 weeks until the 3rd of January then the even longer updates come in. However, if I can do this chapter in a day, then possibly I could get another up in like 3 days time. **

**But for a few days between the 24th of December to around the 27th, i will not be able to update because:**

**A) I'm going to spend Christmas in Dubai (yipee *sarcastic tone*)  
B) I doubt i can get internet. **

**So for B, I can get like around two chapters up when i get back home? I'm not so sure. Anyway...press the little button right down there where it says review this story and review :D we all know you want. Hell, every author wants you guys to review your stories :D **

**Okay then, on that note: HAPPY CHRISTMAS WHICH IS IN 4 DAYS TIME!! YIPPEE! **

**P.S: Okay then, I was recently listening to All American Rejects :D and I found out THE perfect song for Elizabeth: Gives you Hell.  
Hahah, I was bored out of my mind last night so I started looking up random things. **

**ANYWAY...MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR. **

**~~~Floppy/ Fluffy the Evil Bunny....or Jessica...Jess...yeah...:P~~~  
**

**P.S.S: Floppy/Fluffy the Evil Bunny is my nickname from my friends hahaha XD**

**~~~~JESS...goodbye for now~~~ XD**

**Oh my...I'm very talkative right now! Hahaha, so now it's goodbye! :P I'm sorry for talking so much! I mean, I've spent quite a while on my other stories that I actually like typing A LOT NOW :P **

**~~~JESS~~~bye :]**

**P.S.S.S: REVIEW!! :] bye bye XD**


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth threw the three bags onto the ground around the ready-made fire and Cheska gazed at the bags. She then looked at Elizabeth from the ground, as if to say: _something attacked you, right?_ Elizabeth looked to her left and found Melvy and Samira coming out of the woods into their clearing. "Hey guys, found-" she was cut off by Melvy and Samira shouting out in unison.

"FOOD!" they shouted and leaped for the bag at once. Elizabeth half yelled and half screamed then quickly dived out of the way so she couldn't get crushed. "Oh thank you Elizabeth! Melvy ate the last of the food," Samira told her.

"Hey, it wasn't all me!" Melvy defended. "She eats like ten pi-" Samira threw one of the canned meals at Melvy who yelled out in pain. Elizabeth started laughing at them and then sat down. She sighed, grabbed the canned food and put it on the metal tripod. "What's up?" Melvy asked as he sat down next to her. Cheska went to sit on Elizabeth's other side and Samira sat next to Melvy. Elizabeth stared into the fire.

"I was attacked…" Elizabeth whispered seriously. "After I got the food and necessities, I was attacked."

"By what?" Samira asked as she grabbed the can from its tripod. A pause came from Elizabeth and all the sound that was around was the crackling from the fire. Elizabeth stared at the fire lightly and took a deep breath.

"A terminator," she answered with fear. "But then something shot it…and then…the rest is coming back here, scared and all." Melvy looked at Elizabeth and wrapped his arm around her.

"Look, someone has our back by what your saying-" Melvy was cut off by a frantic Elizabeth.

"But, what if it was supposed to be me instead of the Terminator? What if I was the main target and everything will go horribly wrong and, and-" Elizabeth broke off.

"Shh, Elizabeth, it's alright! It's not here; it's no where near here. Even if it was, it can't get to you without getting past us!" Cheska exclaimed as she took a bit of food. Elizabeth looked up at her and sighed.

"That's the problem Cheska! You guys officially have a death wish!" Elizabeth said with weightiness. Samira looked at Elizabeth with wide eyes.

"Hey, at least we get to spend our last moments together!" Cheska laughed and eventually everyone else laughed as well. Cheska stretched and stood up making everyone look up at her. "Well, I don't know about you guys but, I'm going to find who killed the Terminator…who's with me?" Cheska said with enthusiasm. Samira groaned a little bit making everyone look at her.

"Well…um…I don't exactly want to die out there," Samira said faintly. Cheska sighed and looked at Samira.

"Who brought the food?" Cheska asked her.

"Elizabeth…" Samira replied, not knowing where this was going.

"Who kept you alive until now?"

"Elizabeth."

"And who nearly got killed?"

"Elizabeth!" Samira replied with anger. "Where is this going by any chance?"

"I'm just showing you by the fact that if Elizabeth dies then we won't stand a chance out there on our own!" Cheska replied with heat. Elizabeth sighed and got onto her knees.

"I guess it's time for me to jump in now," Elizabeth muttered and stood up. "Okay here is how it is going down: Samira you stay here with Cheska. Melvy and I will go about the woods, with myself standing guard here and Melvy looking around the forest. How is that?" Elizabeth said, as if it was fail-proof. Cheska and Melvy exchanged looks and shrugged.

"What about us then?" Cheska asked. Elizabeth looked at the car and then kicked the bag with the pillows. "Rest?" Cheska guessed.

"Ding, ding we have a winner!" Elizabeth laughed, "But yes, you guys should take a rest, been a long day it has!" she looked at Samira who shook her head.

"I maybe self-centred but you should get some sleep," Samira told her. Elizabeth shrugged and Melvy stood up and took his gun out at the same time as Elizabeth.

"I have a promise to keep all of you alive and I will keep that promise!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Samira grinned at her and she stood up as well. "Samira you better get the sleeping bags and Cheska, you should get the pillows from the bag." Elizabeth loaded her gun and charged it. "Melvy, let's go."

* * *

Jamison was on ground level again and stood over the terminated terminator. He kicked it with his foot and nodded in satisfaction. _She's safe…hopefully._ He thought lightly and sighed aloud. _I better get this one out of the way, since the odds are that there might be a Scavenger about. _Jamison thought as he grabbed the Terminator's head and started dragging it to the nearest skip. "Those Scavengers are bloody menaces, never know when to stop!" he muttered.

When he disposed of the 'body' a pain shot through his head; he grabbed his head and fell to his knees then yelled. His pupils became large and a voice yelled in his head…his mother's voice.

_Jamison, do the mission! If you do not do it, we may as well die in vain! Listen to me, catch her or kill her, bring her back to me! That is an order, Jamison, or else!_ The voice faded away into little murmurs, then to bell sounds then to nothing. Jamison stood up, supporting himself by the wall. He leaned back and looked up at sky. It was dark and starless, just like the nights were when he was a little boy. He blinked and pushed himself away from the wall. "What the hell was that?" he asked aloud to no one. Suddenly a levitating robot came out of no where and was in front of Jamison. The robot was just a bit of metal shaped like a Frisbee and was thicker. It had blinking lights which were multiple colours and also had an installed camera. "Bloody Scavenger," grinned Jamison.

The Scavenger fell to the floor with a clank with a gaping hole through it. Jamison kicked it with his foot and sighed. "They'll be after me now." He walked to the centre of the city and faced the towering trees. "That's where she is…" he said as if he was the only one standing.

* * *

"Elizabeth!" Melvy yelled aloud as he walked into the clearing. Cheska and Samira turned around and gaped at Melvy. Melvy shrugged and called out for Elizabeth again. Samira stood up quickly and went to the captive who was bound by his wrists by rope.

"Well hello there," Samira said in flirty voice. "Who might you be?" Melvy gave her a sharp look.

"Samira, do not talk with the outsider as if you knew him," Melvy snarled.

"The lady insists," the person said in the darkness.

"Yes Melvy, I insist!" Samira snapped at Melvy. The person laughed lightly while Melvy sighed in defeat.

"I am Jamison," Jamison said as he stepped out into the light. Samira looked at him as if she had seen a superstar or something.

"Well, um…hmm-" Samira was cut off when Elizabeth went into the clearing. Samira turned around and sighed in distress, "You just have to come out at the wrong time don't you?" Elizabeth grinned at Samira and then her gaze darted to Jamison who stared at her with awe. Elizabeth glared at Melvy who shrugged and then she sighed.

"Name?" Elizabeth asked Jamison.

"Jamison," he answered.

"Full name," Elizabeth said slowly who started to gaze at him in a love-struck way.

"Jamison Woods," he answered, returning the gaze. A silence filled the air and then Elizabeth shook her head to clear thoughts.

"Do as you will with him and we should eat…again, we'll stay here for a while," Elizabeth told them in a leader like way.

Elizabeth slipped away from the three as they settled down to sleep. She walked about four metres from the sight and stopped by a tree to find a sleeping Jamison against the tree. Elizabeth took a step forward and snapped a twig which she instantly regretted. Jamison woke up alert and wide awake who stared into the darkness. "You shouldn't be here, Elizabeth," Jamison said lightly. Elizabeth walked towards Jamison who helped himself to get himself comfortable.

"You didn't eat anything and I think you should," Elizabeth told him. Jamison wriggled a bit as Elizabeth kneeled in front of him.

"But as you can see, I'm kind of tied together," Jamison told her. Elizabeth found herself rolling her eyes and took out a pocket knife. "You're going to open the ropes? Aren't you afraid of me killing you? Aren't you afraid of me going away and telling you off? Aren't you afraid of what I am?" Jamison quizzed her. Elizabeth looked at him and shrugged.

"Whatever you are, even if you wanted to, you wouldn't and you still have the body of a human," Elizabeth said as she placed the food by his feet. She took flipped it so the knife came out.

"What makes you think that I won't?" Jamison asked lightly. Elizabeth went as close as she dared their noses, foreheads and lips near touching. Elizabeth cut the ropes off of him and he started flexing his fingers. "What makes you think that I won't?" he repeated.

"You won't because you don't seem you want to," Elizabeth answered. Jamison wrapped one of his arms around her waist and his other hand touches her face.

"I can tell you things that might be useful," be breathed.

"The tell me," Elizabeth answered him breathlessly.

* * *

**Yes, I got this chapter up! Elizabeth is so weak! Some romance at the end...if that's what you call romance! I absolutely want to thank the people who have commented, John and some other people. :] you guys keep me writing yay! **

**haha, so I'm finally back home and i have internet again. So please review and happy boxing day. **

**~~~Jess~~~~**


	9. Chapter 9

**New York Park: 5 A.M **

**2 days. 20 hours. 0 minutes. 16 seconds till Skynet fully operational. **

Elizabeth sat next to Jamison as he ate his canned meal in silence. The only reason why Elizabeth stayed was to know the answers to a lot of things, but something about Jamison made her _want _to stay. _No, Elizabeth! Nothing to do with guys or anything! They come and go, and it's just a…well…a secret won't hurt._ Elizabeth thought. She smiled at her thought but shook her head and sighed.

"Are you nearly done yet?" Elizabeth asked with impatience. Jamison turned his head to look at her and nodded. "I want answers, answers to all of this. Why are there Terminators? Why the hell am I in danger?" Elizabeth asked. Jamison put the tin on the floor and sighed.

"Skynet," he simply said. Elizabeth crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared at Jamison, while he stared back.

"What?" Elizabeth asked as if she didn't hear it the first time.

"Skynet," Jamison repeated with firmness.

"What the hell is _Skynet_?!" Jamison turned away from Elizabeth as if the question was not a liberty to be answered. Elizabeth sighed and was about to get up since this was going nowhere when Jamison put a hand on her knee. He looked at her again and spoke softly.

"I promised I would tell you everything you needed to know," Jamison told her. Elizabeth stared at him for a few seconds then sighed.

"You didn't promise anything," Elizabeth stated. Jamison grinned at her and took his hand off of her knee.

"Yes, well, I guess your right, but I am promising now that I will tell you everything you need to know," Jamison told her calmly. Elizabeth looked at the sky which was now turning a sort of multicoloured. She thought things through until she gave in.

"Fine, shoot," Elizabeth whispered as she turned her attention back to Jamison.

"Skynet was created by humans as an artificially intelligent system that was to help the U.S military mainframe to control their arsenal, though Skynet was developed by Cyberdyne Systems for the United States Armed Forces. After a while, Skynet went against its creators and that it had one conclusion and goal: Humanity must be terminated," Jamison began, he found Elizabeth's facial expression to be very confused to say the least. "Skynet was made in the late 20th century, so it had decades for it to decide its final conclusion. No one knows why Skynet went against humans but many have died."

"I understand all of that, by what I don't understand are the robots and how it gained control," Elizabeth told him. Jamison nodded at her statement and thought that through.

"Skynet is a _computer based-software_ to _protect. _So Skynet somehow managed to gain control over planes and when it sent bombs, nuclear bombs and all that. When this happened many died, so most probably the remaining people are now slaves…all around the world; now for the mystery of the robots. The robots were made a few years ago, or probably a bit further back, but, Skynet sent back robots to kill your unborn father. If your unborn father were to be killed, you wouldn't be here, but, humanity would have been destroyed entirely," Jamison explained.

All of this was starting to make sense to Elizabeth, but for one tiny little thing made her worry. "If my father couldn't be killed, or his mother or father before his birth then why the robots after me?" Elizabeth asked. Jamison shrugged.

"They can't kill you or make you not be born because all of that has been a waste of time. Skynet has actually lost time on fighting the resistance because of that trick. Though as many say, once your father is out of the picture then you'll lead…like you're doing now. You're leading the way for you and your friends, and you're surviving. This is not something to take very lightly, being in control means that you have to keep control of everything. Is that enough of information for you?" he finished. Elizabeth nodded and looked at the sky.

"It's amazing how people can make something that destroys part of them," Elizabeth whispered. "And I kind of figured out that you are on of them," she smiled. Jamison's eyes widened at Elizabeth who was smiling up at the pinkish sky.

"What am I?" Jamison asked, "Specifically, what am I?"

"You're a cyborg, you have parts of a human and parts of a machine," Elizabeth whispered as she looked at Jamison again. "Not that there is anything wrong with that," Elizabeth grinned.

"H-how did you find out?" Jamison asked lightly.

"Before, when I gave you your food, your heart was beating but you hands are metal like, mechanical," Elizabeth simply said. Jamison looked away again as Elizabeth stood up. "Do I need to tie you up?" Elizabeth asked with a grin. Jamison looked at Elizabeth again and shook his head.

"Do you want to?" Jamison asked in a cheeky way. Elizabeth grinned at him and left him there, staring after her.

"Hey guys…I have some information that might help," Elizabeth yelled out, clapping her hands making the other three wake up in the process.

**In the middle of the desert: 8:45 A.M. ****2 days. 17 hours. 15 minutes. 23 seconds. **

John Connor and the rest of the group made their way to the place where Elizabeth, Cheska, Melvy and Samira had fought the terminators. The parents of Melvy, Cheska and Samira looked around aghast and frightened, while the mother of Samira started sobbing uncontrollably. Kate quickly rushed to her, reassuring her that they were alright. Samira's mother just looked at her unconvinced and Kate didn't seem convinced herself as well.

"They were here," John whispered as he looked at the rubble and metal.

"So John, where are they? Are they still here?" Melvy's father asked with venom.

"They're still alive, don't worry," John told them as he looked at the tyre marks.

"H-how…h-how d-d-do y-you know?" Samira's mother sobbed.

"Because of the tyre tracks leading this way," John said simply. He knelt down and found blood. His eyes widened and quickly covered it with sand, since it'll worry them even more.

"They are alive," John said again.

"Fine, but where are they?" Blair asked. John turned around and looked at the group.

"They're hiding, and if they've met another human, they might've gone with the flow," John said with simplicity. Everyone nodded in approval besides John who stared intently into the horizon. He knows that they are out there somewhere and that it will be a very small chance if they find human contact. _Or they met a cyborg…oh that is ridiculous!_ John thought to himself.

"In 2 days, 17 hours, 2 minutes and 54 seconds Skynet will open, we better get to the place we need to get to…and fast!" John yelled as he checked his watch. _Only 2 days and 17 hours…we WILL make it in time!_

* * *

**Okay then, thanks to the people who have either favourited or reviewed. I thank you all! If there are any mistakes, I'll try to fix them in future and blah blah blah :). So in 2 days it'll be the last day of the year :O and then at midnight it'll be the beginning of 2010! Happy early new year people! haha! **

**Review please! I'm not making it very obvious for you to comment :) **

**~~~Jess~~~ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Outside the border to the desert: 00:00 **

**2 days, 1 hour, 0 minutes, 20 seconds. **

"Okay then, so you're suggesting that we go back _into _the desert?" Samira asked wearily. Everyone looked at Elizabeth who stood next to Jamison and her bike.

"Well…yes," Elizabeth answered lightly, everyone-besides Jamison-stared at her as if she had gone mental in the head. "What's the matter?"

"_What's the matter?! WHAT'S THE MATTER?!_" Samira yelled, outraged. "I'll tell you 'what's the matter'! It's the fact that WE MIGHT DIE!" Elizabeth flinched lightly at her use of words. "WE HAVE BEEN IN A CAT AND MOUSE GAME FOR WAY TOO LONG! WE HAVE BEEN IN THIS PLACE FOR A WHOLE DAY AND ITS NIGHT!" Samira screeched.

"Samira!" Cheska hissed.

"Fine, I see your point, but Jamison has told me in that in two days and an hour Skynet shall be fully operational," Elizabeth snapped. "If you want to die for no reason then go ahead, stay here, get captured and become a slave! But, if I still live, I'm not going to look for your sorry ass!"

"Fine, but at night? Are you seriously suggesting we go out there?" Samira asked. Elizabeth nodded at Cheska who brought out her laptop and gave it to Samira. "What am I supposed to look at with this?" Samira questioned.

"Cheska had figured out a way to find these Terminators at night, it will have enough energy to get us through till day light. It surprised me that, Jamison, knew answers that we have been wanting, so we shall go to this place where he went. That, hopefully, will be the place that my mother was talking about-being guarded as well," Elizabeth answered. Melvy looked at Elizabeth with a questioning face and she sighed, knowing what he was thinking. "Jamison is going to be our last resort to keeping us alive. He knows things we want and he's willing to give it to us."

"Fair enough I say," Cheska told everyone without fret. Melvy was still deciding over the fact that they were having to listen to a person he had caught. Samira nodded in satisfaction and all they needed was Melvy to have the go ahead.

"Fine," Melvy told them.

"Melvy…" Elizabeth trailed off by the look from him.

"No, seriously, if it'll keep us alive…I say count me in," Melvy whispered.

"Melvy, if you don't want to do this just say so," Elizabeth told him. Melvy looked at her lightly and then smiled.

"You really want my decision? For the go ahead?" Melvy asked with a hint of humour.

"Well, yes, if you don't give the go ahead then we wont get the go ahead and try to contact mum and dad," Elizabeth told him truthfully. Melvy grinned at her and nodded to give the go ahead. "Awesome," Elizabeth grinned.

"Let's get going!" Cheska said as she jumped into the back of the car, still holding the laptop.

"What Cheska said!" Elizabeth grinned and turned her attention to Jamison. "You ride the motorbike and I'll be at the back of you," Elizabeth told him. He nodded and got onto the bike.

Elizabeth went to the trio's car and Melvy smiled at her through the darkness. "This would be so cool if we weren't going to die!" Melvy grinned.

"You can say that again," Cheska and Elizabeth cheered.

"Look, we'll be beside the car all the time," Elizabeth told Melvy as he started the car and turned the headlights on. "We're going to have to trust Cheska's map and Terminator detector on this." Melvy nodded in agreement.

"If anything happens, remember, we'll come back no matter what!" Melvy told her.

"No!" Elizabeth said firmly. "Do NOT come back! In under any circumstances, do not come back for me! If I get lost, in trouble or anything, continue, try and destroy Skynet. Well…this isn't Skynet itself. Do you understand?" Elizabeth told them firmly.

"Yes," Melvy sighed.

"Here is the deal: tomorrow, at the same as today, we will depart from the weapons area and go to the little hut that Jamison has been staying in when he left the facility he was in. That is the place where we are to go, do you understand?" Elizabeth explained.

"Yes."

"Now to clear things up, we will be staying there all the night and most probably most of the morning-we will see each other at the facility, but somewhere far. Understand?"

"That's a deal," Cheska grinned.

With that they all left the border to go and spend the rest of the day at the Weapons barn. _If only this never happened we would all be happy…but we wouldn't have known each other. _Elizabeth thought lightly.

* * *

**Thank you, thank you to the people who have alerted or favourited or commented! I know this is one of the shortest chapters i have done i think. **

**Please review and ya-da ya-da :P No major give aways: PSSST...press the button at the bottom and type a little! OH OH OH! BEFORE I FORGET! HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2010 IS HERE AT LAST! :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**1 day 15 hours 21 minutes 5 seconds**

**Weapons barn**

Elizabeth and Jamison were sitting outside of the barn that contained the weapons. Neither of them had talked since they had left the border. Elizabeth was used to getting the awkward silent treatment from her father when she was younger but this was the most comfortable silence she had been in for a while now. She looked at him, only noticing the handsome features that the 'man' held. She shifted slightly but found herself looking away from him as she sensed that he knew she was staring. She had never been a shy girl but this was the first guy she had seen outside of the safe zone she had called home for a good part of her life. _If we get through this, and I live, will I find the one? _

"A penny for your thoughts?" Jamison suddenly said. Elizabeth jumped at the sudden break of silence and glared at Jamison. "You seemed very deep in thought," he told her in a slightly amused voice. "I also noticed you staring at me...was there something you wanted to talk about?" Elizabeth blinked and suddenly felt very hot. Her cheeks had gone from a hint of pink to full out red. Jamison chuckled softly and resumed his quietness.

"It's nothing...I was just thinking that once this whole thing passes, I can live a normal life," Elizabeth sighed. "I know that that will be something incredibly hard to do but-"

"You know, I used to think like that when I was asleep for a good part of my life. I always used to think that once I woke up I would meet that girl I would spend the rest of my life with. I dreamed of this five year old girl who I saw before I was made into this thing and how she would look like right now," Jamison chuckled. While he was talking, Elizabeth was thinking long and hard about what he had said. _Five year old girl? _

_11 years ago..._

"_Mummy, when are we going to reach this new home?" a young Elizabeth asked her younger looking mum, Kate. Kate smiled at her daughter who was walking along side of her. _

"_Soon, my dear sweet Elizabeth...wait, I'll ask your father," Kate answered. "John, are we nearly there-?"_

"GET DOWN!" _John suddenly yelled. Everyone fell to the floor and followed John behind a sand dune. John pointed over to a research facility. "Everyone, be quiet so they won't hear us," John whispered. "That is where they take specific people to be made into half man half machine. We need to get by slowly and-"_

"_Daddy, there is a boy in the window...look!" Elizabeth suddenly said. John followed his daughter's gaze to a boy that had a fierce resemblance of Jamison. "Are we going in to help him?" Elizabeth asked, looking at her father. Everyone's eyes were on John as he then stared at his daughter harshly. Elizabeth cringed visibly which sent a glare towards John from Kate. _

"John!" _Kate hissed. "At least our daughter has the decency to point out _people _unlike you!" _

"_Oh so you're siding with our daughter instead of trying to save survivors!" John snapped. _

"_John, _you _brought her up to save people. So much for being a role model!" Kate growled._

"_Look, your daughter has a point. That boy up there maybe a survivor," a female survivor whispered. John shot a look at the woman who quickly shut up. _

"_We are moving on," John told them in a voice that said don't even try and stop me. _

_Back to the present..._

"If you ever do meet that girl, tell her I said hi," Elizabeth chuckled. Jamison smiled and looked at Elizabeth to find her looking at him. She smiled shyly at him, her cheeks still bright red, she just stared into his eyes and he stared into hers. Neither of them could look away.

"Look at them down there," Samira sighed as she looked down at the scene from the mini balcony. "It's really cute. I wish that he wasn't half-"

"Shut up, Samira," Melvy snapped angrily. Samira raised a questioning eyebrow at the annoyed Melvy.

"Someone is a bit agitated about the situation. Want to talk about it?" Samira smirked.

"What is there to talk about? It is up to Elizabeth to trust some metal contraption that could be a god damn spy and-"

"Don't break the gun Melvy, we need to use it in fight," Cheska grinned as she took away the gun from Melvy. Previously, when he was talking to Samira, the gun was getting loaded pretty roughly with the wrong bullets. "Look, you're jealous and-"

"_I'm not jealous!_ Jesus, I need to be alone!" Melvy yelled in frustration. He stood up from the crate he was sitting on and trudged off further away from the two girls.

"Oh, he's jealous big time," Samira smiled. "You think he has feelings for Elizabeth?" Samira asked, still looking at the two people at the bottom of the barn.

"Probably but he's denying it big time...why?" Cheska answered. Samira turned away with a mischievous smile on her face.

"He's going to have one hell of a competition with this guy, Jamison," Samira chuckled. Cheska raised a questioning eyebrow at her and walked over to the balcony. She looked over the edge only to have a playful smile as she looked at Samira. "I know right? It's like they've known each other from the day they were born."

"Okay, so are you serious about this?" Jamison asked Elizabeth playfully. She rolled her eyes as she lightly punched him. "I was kidding but still..." he raised an eyebrow to which Elizabeth laughed at.

"Forget about the whole subject for now. Now for some serious matters: are you sure that this hut will be safe?" Elizabeth said softly as she continued to look into his eyes. Jamison nodded as a response. "Are...are...are you sure?" Elizabeth whispered. Once again he nodded.

"That's where I have been hiding out since I got out of the _asylum_," Jamison grinned. Elizabeth suddenly burst out laughing once he said asylum. Jamison wrapped an arm around her which suddenly stopped everything. Elizabeth stopped laughing abruptly, Jamison was barely breathing and they just stared at each other.

"Um...yeah..." Elizabeth whispered sheepishly as she started moving away. Jamison took his arm off of Elizabeth so that she could stand up. "I need to tell them the news..."

Elizabeth stood next to Melvy as Samira and Cheska slowly made their way towards them. "Can you guys walk any slower?" Elizabeth asked jokingly. The two girls looked at her then grinned at her. They started to walk slower than before but quickly picked up the pace when they saw the look Melvy was giving them.

"Okay, since we are here now, I have made up a plan about who is going where," Elizabeth told them. "There are only two places which are safe for now. One of them is at the hut and the other is here." Melvy, Cheska and Samira looked at her sceptically. "Look, it's the only best way we can stay safe. I don't know what has happened to our family but Jamison told me that-"

"You're going to trust some metal person?" Melvy asked in an indescribable tone. Elizabeth looked at Melvy then shook her head.

"You said yes for the go ahead, Melvy. It was your choice for us to go on with Jamison," Elizabeth sighed but then turned slightly angry. "You know what? I'm sick and tired of all of you whining. You don't want to go on? Fine with me but I'm not going to sit around, looking like I have nothing to live for. You came with me, you had a choice. Now, _will you lot stop acting so childish_?"

Everyone stared at Elizabeth as she cooled off for a bit. Melvy, Cheska and Samira's jaw dropped as Elizabeth shook her head but quickly composed themselves.

"I'm sorry but I don't feel comfortable about all of this," Melvy whispered. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and turned around. "Look, I know I've been acting like an ass but you need to tell us what is going on." Elizabeth turned around again so that she was facing them. "You know, we couldn't have made it if it weren't for you."

"Here is the plan: you three stay here since it _is _the safest of places. You guys have at least a hundred weapons to choose from to defend yourselves. I need to go back to that warehouse to get more supplies if you are going to stay here for more than day," Elizabeth told them. "Fair enough for you guys?"

"Yeah, fair enough, but what about you and Jamison?" Cheska asked.

"As I said before, we are going to go to the warehouse in the city we were in previously. We are going to get some necessities for you guys to last over a day. We will come back, drop off the stuff and we will head towards the hut that Jamison was safe in. Now, by the judging of the time, Skynet will be fully operation at midnight. That gives us time to head over to the research facility," Elizabeth responded.

"Okay but how far away are we from this place that we are supposed to break into?" Samira asked.

"Well, Jamison told me that it is about an hour and a half away from here," Elizabeth filled them in. "Leave around two and a half hours before the time ticks down to midnight got that?"

"Yeah, we do," Melvy nodded. "But what about you? How are we supposed to contact you?"

"When I come back you will need to give me a walkie-talkie that can be reached over long distances. Cheska, can you go and find some or make them from the walkie-talkies we have here?" Elizabeth told them. Cheska nodded and walked off to try and find some long distance range walkie-talkies. "Samira can you separate the stuff that is left over from the car as well as get your stuff ready for the long day ahead?" Elizabeth said to Samira. She nodded and went around them so that she could go downstairs. Elizabeth turned her attention to Melvy who still looked uncertain. "Can you keep them alive?" Elizabeth asked him softly. The corner of Melvy's lip turned upwards to which he earned a hug from Elizabeth. "Thank you," she whispered and let go of him.

"While you're there, can you get something that we can actually eat? I mean if it isn't any trouble," Melvy smiled. Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh.

**1 day 10 hours 00 minutes 50 seconds**

**The Resistance's destroyed home-Elizabeth and Cheska's bedroom**

John sat on his daughter's bed looking at a picture of him and his daughter when she had just turn seven. He sighed then shook his head. "I'm sorry for ever doubting you," he whispered. He remembered the boy in the window when they were trying to pass the research facility. He felt so stupid at that moment; he had doubted his own child when she told him that it was a real boy.

"You feel guilty now, don't you?" Kate's voice asked him. John nodded and found that Kate had joined him on his daughter's bed. "She was right and you just waved it off as some kid who was part of a decoy. He could be out there hunting her down." John looked away from the picture to look at his wife.

"I don't think he's hunting her down," John told her truthfully. Kate gave him a confused look to which John had to explain. "He's probably going to be like Marcus. He's young but I am also afraid that he might hurt her." John shook his head then sighed. "He's probably very powerful and-"

"We have to think in an optimistic way, John," Kate smiled. "She's a smart girl, she has your genes. If you could get through this when you were younger then she can as well. She knows who to trust, knows who to confide in...we taught her well..._you _taught her well. All we can do is-"

"Is anyone there? Hello, is anyone there? This is Cheska Kanangara, over," Cheska spoke from the speakers of a transmitting device. John and Kate looked at each other with an amazed look then stood up and walked to the device. John picked up a piece of apparatus that was connected to the machine and spoke into it.

"Cheska, this is John Conner, is everything alright?" John asked. There was a short pause and a fumbling over something only to find Melvy speaking to him.

"Sir, everything is alright but we have found out that Skynet will be fully operational by Midnight or before in just over a day," Melvy told them. "In approximately 1 day and 19 hours at the only research facility in the middle of a desert." John and Kate shared a look of horror as well as disbelief.

"Look, don't split up because we are-" John was cut off by Melvy.

"You don't get it sir; we are near to the place that Skynet will be operational again. We _are _splitting up. Cheska, Samira and I are staying here, in the weapons barn while Elizabeth and Jamison are going to this safe hut."

"Who is this Jamison?" John asked Melvy.

"Jamison is a cyborg who has helped us so far," Melvy told them. "Look, don't get angry...Elizabeth told us to trust her on this and we are. I'm sorry but we take our pride in doing whatever we can to survive here."

"Are you questioning the way how I control the problem?" John asked, his anger rising.

"Yes I am, Elizabeth has done more on finding more about this than you ever have done. You just have a problem by trusting your own daughter. We know more about what is going on now than you do," Melvy answered. John's anger was rising but found Kate grinning. He gave the device to Kate who started talking to Melvy.

"Melvy, thank you for telling us everything and are you sure you lot are safe?" Kate said softly. Melvy answered with a yes to which Kate smiled happily. "How about Samira, is she alright? I was wondering since we haven't-"

"Yeah, I'm good, just make sure my parents know that I'm alive," Samira called from the background.

"I will, stay safe and don't get caught," Kate told them. They said their goodbyes and they left just as they came. Kate put the device down on the table then shook her head at John. "You are unbelievable...you don't see that they are right. One day, you will be grateful that you have those four out there even though they are young. Face it John, they know more than we do and the only way they are keeping us safe is by going their way."

"I don't like it," John murmured.

"They are going to be fine John. If they made it this far then they can make it," Kate reassured her husband.

"I hope you're right Kate...I want her back home where it is safe," John confided in her.

"I don't just want our little girl back...I want her friends back," Kate whispered and gave her husband a quick kiss on the lips.

**1 day 7 hours 9 minutes 55 seconds**

**Research facility somewhere overseas**

"We have 1 day, 7 hours and 9 minutes left till the official start up of Skynet again," Matilda told the men and women in the room. She stood in the middle of a circular room with many people sitting in the stands. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to announce that we are going to be _bigger, stronger and invincible_! We are successfully updating the system and it is all thanks to you!" There was a loud round of applause from the people in the stands.

"Excuse me, but what about the children who have been trying to stop us?" a young man asked from the first row of stands. There was a sudden outburst of quiet chattering from the people in the stands and a neutral looking Matilda. Matilda held up a hand to which everyone quietened down to.

"Very good question Mark but that will be taken care of. I have my son out there right now who is trying to stop anything bad happening to Skynet. He is probably just leading them in a cat and mouse game," Matilda answered.

"Since he is still half man, couldn't he have any feelings for any one of the girls there?" Mark asked. Once again, the room erupted in chatter and Matilda had to put her hand up again.

"Yes, very good point but I'm pretty sure he will heed to my instructions than listen to a girl," Matilda reassured them.

Someone at the top of the stands had their hand up to which Matilda nodded towards. "You told me to keep an eye on his progression and it turns out that he has feelings for one girl in that pack. He has told her much but I don't know if he went into the detail of everything though. We lost connection as he went out of the border a few hours ago," the young woman told Matilda. The young woman had semi-tanned skin, bright blue eyes, chestnut hair and had a thin body. Matilda's jaw dropped and once again, the hall erupted in talk. "He is still half human, he has feelings still and you cannot take that away from a human."

"Everyone is dismissed, Courtney walk with me," Matilda called out.

Matilda was walking quickly down a private passage with Courtney following behind her. "Fill me in with the situation with Jamison and this girl," Matilda growled as she continued down the hall. Courtney took out a laptop from her white lab coat and opened it as well as pressing several keys.

"Jamison seems to have gained affection for this girl as on several accounts of his heart beating quicker than should be. We have some audio and we also have some assumption that this girl may be Elizabeth Sarah Connor since she is the only girl he has had most contact with in the group."

"Do you think that he might be faking it and-"

"No, I don't think that he is faking it at all. We have officially lost track of him and his chip has stopped working. We have no recollection of anything since cyborgs have chips in their brain that need to be looked after every few weeks," Courtney cut in.

"But Jamison has only been out in the field for less than a week," Matilda told Courtney.

"Matilda, Jamison _doesn't _have a chip in his brain," Courtney explained. Matilda's facial expression hardened.

"Who did the exchange of him becoming a cyborg?" Matilda asked.

"Samuel Frank Junior," Courtney responded.

"Fantastic," Matilda hissed and quickened her pace, leaving Courtney to go to a halt.

Matilda burst into the room by the doors being flung open with such force that it could have broken the door. "What the hell are you getting at Junior?" Matilda screamed. Samuel turned around to look at Matilda. Samuel had similar features to Courtney but had dark blue eyes and a muscular build.

"Excuse me?" Samuel asked.

"You know what I mean!" Matilda accused. "_You _were the one who did the exchange of my son who became a cyborg...where the hell is his chip?"

"_Chip? _Matilda, I _didn't _do the chip because I was told not to," Samuel answered.

"Where did you get that authorization from?" Matilda demanded. Samuel raised an eyebrow at Matilda.

"_You _told _my brother _not to do the chip," Samuel responded. "Before the robots killed him of course. Why do you ask?"

"Jamison is fraternizing with the enemy and the recording machine isn't working anymore so we can't get a pinpoint on where he is. This is a disaster!" Matilda yelled.

"We can't do anything now...I'm sorry," Samuel sighed.

* * *

**Okay, it has been over 6 months since I have last updated x] hopefully this chapter was a come back. Oh this story is coming to an end and I don't know if I will make another story after this one. :P**

**Please review! :D **

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	12. Chapter 12

**0 days, 22 hours, 4 minutes and 54 seconds. **

**New York City, warehouse**

Elizabeth continued to stare at Jamison, even though she knew it was a bit unorthodox but she did so anyway. She found his features intrigue her. His muscles, his shape, his face and especially how he looked like. She had to admit to herself that Jamison was the first man, if you can call him that, she had seen outside of the safety of her old home, the one that was destroyed days ago. The thought of her parents somewhere, lost possibly, made her scared but the feeling washed away when Jamison turned to look at her.

"Something wrong?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Elizabeth smiled softly, shaking her head.

"My family is somewhere out there," Elizabeth told him. "I don't know if Melvy actually talked to my parents or what." Jamison took a step toward her, never breaking his gaze from Elizabeth. He continued to take steps until he was in front of her. Elizabeth wanted to move away but she just stayed rooted on the spot.

"Don't worry," Jamison whispered as he took hold of her chin. "They're alive somewhere." Elizabeth felt her head tilting upwards to be met with his eyes. "I promise."

"How can you promise anything?" she asked. Jamison shrugged and started leaning towards her face.

"I don't know but I know they're alive," Jamison responded.

"I'm not going to trust you on that though," Elizabeth told him in a strained tone. She wanted so badly to trust him but the fact that he was still the enemy, burned her alive. Jamison sighed as he dropped his grip on her chin. "It's too early. And just because I'm going with you to this little hide out, doesn't mean that I trust you so much."

"I see," he said slowly, watching her every movement cautiously. Elizabeth wanted to rip his eyes out then smash his head against the wall. "Go outside and-"

"_No_, you go outside and I'll finish up in here," Elizabeth snapped. "For all I know, some of your mates are out there right this minute and they could be there to capture me." Elizabeth didn't see any emotion pass through his eyes. Nothing. "Can't you feel anything?"

Silence followed.

Blurting that out, Jamison's eyes narrowed at her. He broke the silence. "You don't even think about the fact that I'm not fully man. You just blurt things out and then you think it's going to be okay. Don't you tell me that you don't because you probably do. You have probably told your friends something awful and they can't do shit because they rely on you."

"Well, I'm sorry for speaking my mind," Elizabeth hissed. They stared at each other for a moment until they heard something fall outside. "And there is something out there."

"Why don't _you _check it out?" Jamison sneered. Elizabeth stared coldly at the person in front of her. "Stare at me all you want, but we both know that you like to have your heart racing."

"I wish I listened to my friends in the first place," Elizabeth spat, taking Jamison by surprise. "You might as well have put a gun to my head, count to three and shoot my brains out. I bet it's so simple for you." It took a minute for Jamison to recover.

"Look, who saved you from that Terminator? Me. You wouldn't be alive if I wasn't there that day. So shut the hell up and go outside to check!"

"You shut the hell up and go outside to check! Like _you _said Jamison: they rely on me." Elizabeth felt the tension increase immensely. "I know that _you_ hate to be proven wrong but-"

"Will you be quiet?" Jamison butted in.

"Why?" Elizabeth hissed.

"Because they are attracted to sounds!" Jamison answered. Elizabeth stared at him coldly but deep down inside she had this sick, twisted feeling that wouldn't go away. As she continued to stare at him, the twisted feeling just grew more intense as the butterflies erupted in her stomach.

"You check it out," Elizabeth whispered. "Take a gun, shoot whatever the hell is out there and come back. We leave, go back to the barn, drop everything off then quickly make our way to this barn shed."

Jamison left, taking with him a Russian rifle that couldn't be identified properly. Elizabeth just stared at the heavy metal doors for a while, wishing that he would have died and wouldn't come back. She wanted that to happen only because he made her feel things that should never be felt. She kept on telling herself that it was just a crush-which it was obviously-but the feeling. He made her see things in a whole new light and she didn't know how to stop it.

To take her mind off of Jamison, she started grabbing food off of the shelves and stuffing them into a bag that was propped up against the shelves. The more she packed, the more she found herself wanting to just go outside and kiss Jamison. Just like that. So easy, right? _I guess it is. I mean, mum and dad do it all the time but then again, they're married. _

"God damn it!" Elizabeth yelled as she threw the can she was holding across the room. Se heard a loud clang when it met with the floor. "Why now? Why me? You-" Elizabeth picked up another can and threw it, "-are-such-an-asshole!" After each word, she threw can after can.

"And you should stay quiet." Elizabeth jumped at the sound of Jamison's voice, dropping the can she was holding. She turned around to be met face to face with the person who she so desperately wanted to kill. "I took care of the problem. It was just a little robot."

"Yeah, well, I'm going to punch you and you're a big robot," Elizabeth said simply. Jamison just shook his head, walked around her and picked up the bag.

* * *

"They have enough food to get them going through a month," Jamison muttered. "We have the ammunition in the car so we can get going back to the barn you call base."

"So when do you think they'll be back?" Samira asked as she flipped her hair back. Cheska raised an eyebrow while questioning her thought about cutting Samira's hair. Melvy shrugged as he looked over Elizabeth's motorbike.

Silence followed until they heard the familiar crunch of tyres going over the gravel-like floor.

"Now," Melvy responded to Samira's question. All of them stood up at the same time, collected the bike, walked to the stairs and made their way down them. Once they arrived at the bottom floor, they saw Jamison looking intently at Elizabeth while she took all the bags except one out of the back seat. Melvy's teeth grinded together as they placed the motorbike on the floor.

"Okay guys, we're going off to the little in the desert," Elizabeth announced as she turned around to direct it to them. "Remember, if I'm not there leave it or if you can infiltrate it, do so. If you think it's too much trouble, leave and don't look back. Focus on looking for our parents."

"What if we don't find them?" Samira asked.

"If you don't find them, stay here," Elizabeth responded in simplicity .

"What about you if we can't find you?" Melvy asked. Melvy watched as Elizabeth bit her lower lip, thinking about what to do. He knew that she would be torn between telling them to find her and telling them to go on without her. They all knew she had an obligation to them but only Melvy knew how much she didn't want it.

"Go on without me," Elizabeth finally said. Melvy looked at her in a knowing way. "I'm sorry but it is what is needed to be done."

"You know, I never really liked you," Samira admitted. Everyone turned to look at her. "But you grew onto me and I think you're being a complete retard if you think that we won't look for you if you get lost."

"Yeah, of course," Cheska agreed. "We're all in this together."

"No matter what it takes," Melvy nodded.

"This looks like it's going to be a pretty long wait," Elizabeth smiled. "I'm sorry to have to leave like this but-"

"But we have to get a move on," Jamison cut in. The four turned to look at him with pure dislike that he visibly cringed from the powerful glares. "You have a few hours and-"

"Do you not see that this is a very sad goodbye?" Elizabeth asked as she raised an eyebrow. The other three started to chuckle. "We are so miserable that we are laughing. So let me say my heart-warming goodbye _then _we can leave."

"Fine," Jamison muttered.

"Good, now, where were we? Oh right. I'm sorry to have to leave like this but we have been through hell together and that is what will keep us together. All for one."

"And one for all," Samira, Cheska and Melvy said with a smile on their face. Elizabeth smiled back, opened her arms to which only the girls happily took. As the three girls were in a hug, Melvy looked at Jamison and Jamison looked at him. They both communicated on the same level but Melvy knew that Jamison knew what he was getting at.

"No hug?" Elizabeth asked as she stepped away from the girls. Melvy gave her a soft smile, walked towards her and gave her a hug.

"I swear if you die, he's dead," Melvy whispered as he tightened his hold her.

"I know," Elizabeth said as she squeezed him. After a few more moments, Elizabeth took a step back and cleared her throat. "Jamison get the bag, we're going on the motorbike."

* * *

**00 days, 14 hours, 23 minutes and 21 seconds **

**Safe House**

The hut that Jamison had described to Elizabeth wasn't what she had expected at all. It looked more like a mini house version of a prison cell. It was a four-by-four house, a brown, wooden door, the whole place painted white with only one window from where she stood. It seemed pretty well maintained for a place that had been used-besides from recently-for at least a decade or even more.

"Well, this is the place," Jamison told her as he stood besides her, staring at the house. "By that bike, it could easily take you an hour to get to the research place you need to get to. Ladies first."

"You know, this doesn't mean I trust you," Elizabeth said softly as she made a start for the door. "And what about my bike?"

"Your bike is at the back," Jamison responded. He reached for the door handle, twisted it and pulled it open. Elizabeth walked a few steps inside then stopped. She heard the door slam behind her but was more focused on the interior of the place. Baby blue coloured walls, a bed big enough for one or two people, a little fridge in the corner, and a table in the centre with two chairs opposite each other. It was just simple.

"What's the matter?" he asked as he stood besides her. Elizabeth felt electricity run through her as his hand brushed against hers. What was he doing to her?

"Oh, um, nothing. I was just a bit shocked at the fact that it's clean inside," Elizabeth replied. _Don't give in to the feelings he is giving you. Do _not _give in. _She knew she was dying inside because she giving in.

"Is that all?" he asked as she felt him lean towards her. She felt his breath on her neck, making her the hairs on her neck stand at attention. She couldn't answer. She wouldn't dare to answer that question at all. She didn't want to hear the words she had been feeling since the moment she had laid eyes on him.

She just nodded.

"Doesn't seem that way," he continued. Her breath got caught in her lungs. He brushed away her hair from her neck and lightly pressed his lips against her skin. "So tell me."

"Jamison..." Elizabeth gasped. She took a quick breath in. Did he know what he was doing to her? "Stop, please." She felt Jamison pull away but found herself face to face with him. Her eyes ran over his face for a minute as he just stared at her.

"Elizabeth?" he whispered.

_Well, might as well go for it. _

Elizabeth pressed her lips against his.

* * *

**00 days, 14 hours, 20 minutes, 12 seconds**

**Weapons Barn**

"Elizabeth won't be _that _stupid to sleep with a robot," Samira laughed. "That's just sick and wrong." Cheska and Melvy looked at each other sceptically.

"She's made some pretty stupid mistakes when she was younger," Cheska noted. Melvy just stared at the fire that was under control. "Smart but stupid, aren't I right Melvy?"

"Yeah, I guess," he muttered. He felt the stares from the two girls in the room. "I don't like the fact that she is out there on her own."

"She's a big girl now," Samira retorted. "She can look after herself without-" she broke off as Melvy started to stand.

"No, she can't. She needs people because she was literally neglected by her own father when she was younger. It is only recent that he started to give a damn about her as well as yourself Samira. You only hang around because she is here to save your ass from some Terminator. I've known her for quite a while and I can say that she can't look after herself. She needs someone for support. If she doesn't have that support then she's just going to end up like a parentless baby. Defenceless. Do you know how that feels? I guess you don't. You don't know shit about what she is going through and all you just say is 'she's a big girl now'!" Melvy yelled. He was sick and tired of hearing Samira's voice over and over again about Elizabeth.

"Melvy..." Cheska whispered in a dangerous tone.

"No. I bet you're sick and tired of Samira too. Samira, you just whine and whine non-stop. You don't have any gratitude whatsoever towards anything. All you care about is the fact that you might die. Newsflash, we all might die right now. I could just stand here and laugh at you when everyone you know dies in front of you and you are just standing there doing nothing. I am up to here with you and your attitude Samira. Elizabeth wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for everything. None of us would be. You could have gone on with your being-queen streak while we just sit there and watch you bitch about!"

Samira just blinked.

He just stared coldly at Samira. He continued to stare at her like that until he sat down. He felt Cheska's eyes on him.

"You know, Elizabeth could be smart enough to not sleep with him," Samira whispered. "She isn't young anymore. But if she does sleep with him then it isn't any of our business."

"Yes but she isn't that stupid enough to trust a robot," Cheska retorted.

"I can't say anything about this," Melvy muttered. "It's too much for to actually think about."

* * *

**00 days, 10 hours, 1 minute, 3 seconds**

**Research Facility Somewhere Overseas**

"Give me the update," Matilda demanded as she sat in her office. Courtney stepped forward out of the several other people lined up in front of the desk.

"We have officially lost track of Jamison for at least three hours now. The last information we were given about Jamison's whereabouts is that he is somewhere out in the desert with this Elizabeth girl. The last information we were given of Jamison was his heart rate. His heart rate went sky high and continued to do so until the transmission was dead," Courtney announced. She handed over several documents to Matilda. "We do not know what is happening now."

"Why do you not know?" Matilda demanded, not even bothering to read the documents.

"Our radio signals were intercepted by the resistance in France and England. There are survivors hanging about still and we do not know where they are," Samuel replied. "We have a name though."

"What is it?" Matilda asked. She was growing more agitated by the minute. She wanted to know and she wanted the results now.

"Damien Westfield," Samuel responded.

"Excellent," Matilda smiled. "Dismissed besides you two and Ben." The others filed out besides Ben, Courtney and Samuel.

"What is this about?" Ben asked as he leaned against the maroon coloured wall.

"I have been wondering about this whole situation with the Terminators. We have Skynet helping us and the programme is just as happy to end all human life as we know it."

"Aren't we human?" Courtney and Samuel asked, looking at each other.

"I stroke up a deal. We will be the ones who live and everyone else goes poof," Matilda replied. "Now you two go and keep this to yourselves. Ben, stay I need a chat with you."

"What is it?" Ben asked as soon as Courtney and Samuel left.

"Elizabeth Sarah Connor, is it true?" she asked, knowing that he would understand.

"It is," Ben nodded. "Your son has fallen for the enemy but that was the problem. He is still half man therefore he will feel like a man. You have miscalculated this situation immensely, Matilda."

"What were they doing?"

"You don't want to know," Ben replied as he looked at Matilda. "It'll make you sick just thinking about it." With that, he left Matilda in rage. She was angry about Jamison, Elizabeth and the fact that her plan just backfired on her but a thought kept her from throwing her items about. An evil one at that.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth, you'll get your just desserts," Matilda laughed.

Elizabeth sat up quickly in bed, making everything seem to spin. Shaking her head she looked at herself, looked away shrugging but then looked back at cloth covered body in horror. Elizabeth turned her attention to the clothes askew around the room then to Jamison. He looked so innocent and peaceful when he was asleep.

"You cocky little bastard," Elizabeth whispered. She didn't know what to feel at the moment. The feeling that she was angry or the fact that she felt good inside to know that she was held in a way she wanted to be held.

Quickly jumping out of bed, she ripped the cloth off of her body and started for her clothes. Roughly putting them on, she looked back at Jamison who had moved slightly. He didn't even notice she was out of his bed. It made her feel horrible deep down inside. But right now wasn't the right time to feel right or wrong. Skynet was about to launch and she couldn't do shit if she was still here.

She ran outside the house, turned to her left and headed for her bike. Just where he had told her he put it. Elizabeth flung her leg over the bike and sat down. She grabbed the keys from her pocket, stuffing it into the key ignition and heard the familiar hum of her bike. Revving the engine, the back tyre picking up dust from the ground, she made a go for it. She topped 100 miles per an hour as she drove away from the safe house.

Jamison stirred awake and looked around. She was gone and, he knew, that his ride to help Elizabeth and her friends was gone.

* * *

**And ta-da the next chapter. The next chapter may probably be the last. I know it isn't a really good story but hey, at least I tried right. I can honestly say that I have enjoyed writing this fanfic and I hope Elizabeth is the least mary-sue I have done. Yes, I have done many and I shall not deny it.**

**Anyway, please review! **

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ladies and gentlemen, this is the last chapter of the story. **

**By the way, this chapter is pretty lengthy and I couldn't find a way to split it in two without it going around and around :P. There probably were ways but I wasn't bothered. :P**

* * *

0 days, 3 hours, 2 minutes and 56 seconds

**Research Facility Somewhere Overseas**

"We are drawing near to the explosive beginning of skynet, ladies and gentleman!" Matilda announced. Once again, Matilda stood in the centre of the circular room with rows of chairs going around it that held men and women. "We are welcoming the new age! The age where robots are here to help and not hurt! Where those scoundrels out there will be dead! We are drawing near!" Matilda listened to the sounds of applause coming from the audience. It felt like heaven to be at the top of her game. She looked around the room until she locked eyes with someone who was by the door, chained. He had looks that resembled those of Jamison but he was skinny. Matilda immediately looked away.

"At the moment, we have found out that in some parts of this continent-like the U.K –that people are still alive. The resistance is growing and so are we! We shall stop them! But, we must find this Damien Westfield first. He is a danger to everything and the fact-"

"What about Elizabeth?" a random man called out. A round of talk erupted as Matilda stood in the middle of the room. Her patience with these idiots, to her, was wearing thin.

"Let me continue, shall I?" Matilda asked. The room fell into an abrupt silence. "Good, now let me continue. Elizabeth Sarah Connor should be brought down along with her friends! She maybe too late to stop Skynet now but we know her weakness! We shall use it against her! Who is with me?" A round of shouts and clapping of agreement went through the room. Matilda shone brightly as she listened to the music that came from the people. She lived for this.

Everyone had filed out of the room besides the skinny, chained man. Matilda walked up to him, a small grin planted on her lips. She knew she was on a winning streak at the moment since she knew that Elizabeth and her little gang wouldn't, _couldn't, _defeat skynet. They just didn't understand the complexities behind the facade of a simple computer. That was what she thought anyway.

"What do you think?" Matilda asked, raising an eyebrow. The skinny man laughed.

"You actually think that you will win? I'm pretty sure that these children are much smarter than you take them for." Matilda stared coldly at the man while he just leaned against the wall. "And what about our son?"

"What about _my_ son you say? Well, once we get him back I'll make sure personally that he doesn't do anything like he did ever again."

"What did he do to make you say that?"

"He has feelings-"

"So he's not you? Thank god for that."

"-and the fact that he may have feelings for this Elizabeth girl," Matilda continued, completely ignoring the man's comment. "She is jeopardizing this whole mission of ours-"

"Yours," the man interrupted. "I wanted to stop the moment I knew it was getting out of control."

"It's too late for that," Matilda sneered.

"That's because you are infatuated by the idea of this skynet business," the man continued. "I honestly don't know what had made you be the person you are today. Where is the girl I fell in love with? Where is she?" Matilda's face went blank. She fought back tears then resumed her formality.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I must leave now and-" Matilda was cut off why the man suddenly pressed his lips against hers. She didn't dare move away but she didn't fight back either. The man pulled away and cocked his head to the side.

"You didn't even fight," he told her. "You still love me."

"I do _not _feel anything for you," Matilda snapped. "You caught me by surprise."

"Anyway, just before you get me sent off again, I just want to tell you that once this Elizabeth girl is ahead of you, you are in a lot of trouble," the man warned her.

"George, she will _not_ survive and she will not stop Skynet," Matilda snapped.

"Whatever you say, remember, karma's a bitch."

* * *

**0 days, 2 hours, 30 minutes and 11 seconds**

**Outside Robotics Lab**

Elizabeth kneeled behind a sand dune, watching the Terminators stand outside the big building that seemed to go on forever. None of the Terminators noticed her which was a surprise to her. They should be programmed to search and destroy humans. Specifically her family. Then again, Jamison should have killed her the moment he had the chance. He could have killed her a few hours ago, but didn't. He had all those chances when she was around him but didn't do a thing to her. "But why didn't you-?"

A scream pierced the air. Elizabeth blinked at the sound. It couldn't have been _that _loud, it was impossible.

"Attention: if anyone finds Elizabeth Sarah Connor, their lives will be spared or if you don't bring her you will turn out like Star here," a voice came out of the speakers.

"Oh dear God," Elizabeth whispered. This was all going wrong. It should have been a get in and out situation. Not one person to save. It was all in the plan. All in _her _plan. The plan that should keep her friends safer than a shoot-everything-in-sight plan that Elizabeth thought of. She knew she should have gone with Melvy's plan. The plan where they sneak in, put a virus into the mainframe and watch everything deplete in front of her then split up. But no. She was too careless to think of the actual problems that they were going to face. "This is going bad. Oh no, oh no, oh dear god. No, no, no! Now we need to change everything! How the hell am I going to make a plan without everybody else? This is just wrong. I need them. Where are they? They should be here by now! This lab thing just ruined everything!"

"What's the matter?" she heard someone say. She grabbed the gun that was lying on the sand, turned around swiftly and pointed it at one of the three people she knew.

"God damn it, get down!" Elizabeth hissed. She watched as the three people immediately crouched and she turned around to stare at the lab. She placed the gun back on the ground. "There is a problem. It seems as though people are actually in there. We need to get in, get this virus into the computer and-"

"Slight problem with the virus," Melvy interrupted. "The virus is unobtainable. I think Cheska's laptop was hacked and we couldn't get it. It was blocked."

"Well, it sure seems as though these people are-" Samira was cut off by Elizabeth.

"They must be from a different continent. They wouldn't keep their valuable people here. It's too risky since we're here. Your dad, Cheska, would break them. Your mum, Samira, would give them hell. Melvy, your parents would make sure the opposition had gotten the message."

"What about your parents?" Cheska asked.

"Well, they would have to pray, that right now, we are going to go in there and come out alive," Elizabeth whispered. "And we are going to come out of that place with that place in rubble and those terminators terminated."

"Yeah sure, we'll do that!" Samira said. "But one thing."

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How the hell are we going to make it out of that place with four of us and several thousand robots?" Samira replied. Elizabeth looked at Melvy who nodded then looked at Cheska who nodded as well. "Hello?"

"You got the message out to the base right? Were they there?" Elizabeth asked in a rush. All three of them nodded. Elizabeth took a lengthy breath out. "Good, now they know it's going to be midnight right?" Once again, all three of them nodded. "Okay, here is what we shall do: we shall split up first. I will take Cheska and you two go together. You two go around the back with the laptop so that you two can try and hack into the mainframe of the computer that holds Skynet. Cheska and I will try and distract the robots outside so that it'll be easier for you two. Once you two are in, send a flare up...we still have flares don't we?"

"Yeah, we do, only two or three though and-"

"Perfect. Anyway, once you send the flare up, Cheska and I shall try to get in from the top after we have tried and destroyed some or most of the Terminators. Once Cheska and I are in, we shall try and find the hostages that these idiots have kept. I shall get them out in one piece or the rest of us arrive. If they arrive in time, you will the familiar yell of my father trying to find me. Cheska, once we have secured the hostages, you will go to Melvy and Samira and try to stop this."

"What happens if everything fails so miserably and we all die?" Samira questioned.

"We wouldn't really care if we died now will we?" Cheska retorted. Elizabeth cracked a smile.

"When do we go?" Melvy asked.

"Now," Elizabeth answered. She thought over the plan again. It was pretty stupid, even for her standards. "Forget what I said before. Go the long way. Go through the desert and as far away from the terminators as possible. Hopefully, it is much safer."

Cheska and Elizabeth watched as Samira and Melvy walked away from them. Cheska wouldn't keep her eyes off of them until they couldn't be seen anymore while Elizabeth kept on looking away from them every few seconds. She kept on looking the way she came, wishing she wanted her parents to be the ones she wanted but was literally lying to herself about it. She actually missed the cyborg; she actually wanted the cyborg to be there.

"You did it, didn't you?" she heard Cheska ask as she snapped out of her thoughts. Elizabeth turned to look at her with a hard expression. Once the information processed, Elizabeth jumped to her feet.

"Come on, we better get going," Elizabeth said.

"You did! Holy shit, you did it with a robot! _And _the flare didn't go off!" Cheska accused.

"No I did not!" Elizabeth snapped angrily. Cheska looked at her as if she had just committed a murder. "Fine, I did, but it was nothing and-"

"I can't believe you are _that_ stupid on leaving Jamison like that. Honestly-"

"What the hell do you think we, _I_, were going to do after that? Did you honestly think I was going to play footsie with him or even the fact that I was going to wait for him to wake up to make me food? Are you suggesting that I am a heartless person?"

"I think you know what I am suggesting!" Cheska screamed at her.

"Fine! Be in my position! Look at me! Do you think I have time to spend time with him? And you know god damn well that I would rather spend time with him than I would out here, _saving us from Skynet. _Let's see how that adds up, shall we? End of the human race plus spending time in a bed with a guy, what does that make?"

"Stop being like that!" Cheska shouted. Elizabeth scoffed.

"Okay, I'll just sit here, watch you guys go in and out and everything will be A-Okay!" Elizabeth sneered. "Yeah, everything is going to go great when that happens."

"Fine, you have a point but I can't believe you actually did that!"

Elizabeth stared coldly at Cheska for a few minutes as she digested what they were talking. She knew that Cheska knew that it was going to impossible for any of them to have a normal life once everything was done. But what Cheska didn't know was how much Elizabeth knew about her, Melvy and Samira. Elizabeth knew that Melvy liked Cheska but never showed it, Elizabeth knew that Cheska wouldn't have laid eyes on her if there wasn't Skynet and that Samira would bully her half to death and so much more. Everything is just turned around though and all Elizabeth needed was the red flare in the sky to give her the grounded feeling that she wasn't the only one in on the stupidest plan ever imagined.

* * *

"I think this is the stupidest plan that Elizabeth has thought of yet," Samira announced, knowing that Melvy would agree. "Because if we sent that flare up into the sky, it would attract the Terminators and therefore we would have to run for our life." She turned to look at Melvy but found him standing a metre behind her, loosely holding the laptop. "And for God's sake, hold that laptop properly."

"Samira, you know, I think you're right for once. These plans are all too weak but we need to go along with it or else everything will be out of place. Elizabeth and Cheska will think we're in trouble and all." Samira watched as Melvy looked at the laptop or even the dusty ground. She wanted to know what was going on inside of his head but was worried about the whole thing.

"Melvy?" Samira whispered. Melvy's head snapped up and looked at her.

"We're going along with the plan. The light will attract the Terminators, yes, but the damage will be minimal if we go in quickly. They're fast but they are robots." Melvy started to walk again but with a bit of urgency. Samira stood rooted to the spot as he sped on ahead. She looked thought for a moment but ran after Melvy.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I _think_ that it will work. I _think_ that we might actually get through this but it such a fifty-fifty chance or even less for the actual getting through this. We need the fifty on our side to get through this. We need precision and timing," Melvy replied. Samira caught up with Melvy then slowed down to his pace. "We just need luck. Luck needs to be on our side or else we'll end up like Star."

"But what about the flares?"

"What about the flares? We are going to use them. We are going to use them and we are going to run in then get this thing over and done with."

Melvy and Samira were hiding behind a sand dune, staring at the heavily guarded back door. Melvy swore under his breath while Samira glared at the scene. Nothing was going right with the plan. Nothing at all.

Melvy looked around the ground and spotted a rock. He grabbed it then threw it up in the air only to find it shot by one of the terminators. "Shit. It's motioned censored. How the hell are we going to get in there without getting shot?"

"Well, how about retracing our steps to a place where I found a ladder going up onto the roof?" Samira asked who was now holding the laptop. Melvy turned his head to glare at Samira, coldly. "What? It's a suggestion."

"A suggestion you could have mentioned fifteen minutes ago!" Melvy yelled.

* * *

Cheska saw the red flare shoot up into the sky then nudged Elizabeth, telling her about the flare. Elizabeth just nodded but her mind was somewhere else. She just couldn't get the look of how Jamison might have woken up to see her gone. Even she had to admit that it wasn't right on leaving him there like that. He still had feelings but they were prominently directed towards Elizabeth. One she could easily return in a heartbeat. She just couldn't do it. She had this. This mess of a world that was resting on her and her friends' shoulders at the moment. But then she had her family. She couldn't leave her family. That was just out of the question.

"Elizabeth, what the hell are you doing? _Come on will you_?" she heard Cheska snap. Elizabeth snapped out of her thoughts to find Cheska a good 20 metres away from their original spot. Elizabeth started running after Cheska, guns and ammunition in a sling was rattling as she ran. She knew her mind should have been entirely on the whole mission but most of her wasn't there.

They continued to go straight ahead until they were at least ten metres from the most guarded area of the place and that was when her head was in the game. Elizabeth grabbed a Browning 9 millimeter Hi-Power and loaded it. Cheska did the same.

"I think we're crazy," Cheska admitted.

"Yeah we are," Elizabeth grinned as she aimed the pistol at one of the terminators. "But then again, it'll be hilarious to watch these bitches burn like there was no tomorrow."

"True to that," Cheska laughed but immediately turned into commando mode with her gun out, loaded.

"Three, two, one and go!" Elizabeth shouted. Both girls ran forward, shooting at the robots. The robots retaliated by shooting their own rounds that were much more powerful. The girls split up, Cheska going left and Elizabeth going right. Simultaneously, they ran out of loads, threw away the pistol and readied a mini version of a revolver cannon. They both steadied the revolver cannons; parallel to each other, not even a quiver then they both pulled the trigger. A spray of bullets went around. Then again, Elizabeth's father always told her that playing with guns ends with someone getting hurt.

"Shit!" Elizabeth screamed as she gripped her thigh and felt warm liquid. Ignoring the thuds coming from the falling terminators, she ripped a line of cloth from her half-shirt then wrapped it around the wound. She tightened it with a tight knot only to hear Cheska yelling something that only went out the other ear. "What?" Elizabeth yelled as she turned her attention to Cheska.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Elizabeth shot her thumbs up but pain was evident on her face. "My ass you're alright. Come on, we got to get through this. Can you _limp _your way into the building?"

"Oh, ha-ha, I'm laughing so hard my sides are aching," Elizabeth shot back sarcastically.

* * *

**0 days, 2 hours, 42 minutes and 13 seconds**

**In the middle of the desert. 10 kilometres away from the robotics lab.**

"John, where are we going?" Kate asked, looking keenly at her husband. John stared at the darkness through the door-less helicopter that was in flight. He didn't answer but stared coldly into the distance. John hated the idea that his own daughter is in there, doing this nasty business. He also cared about the others but Elizabeth was his only child and he wasn't prepared to have another. She was one of three things he lived for. The second was his wife. The third was to finish what his mother started: to finish off skynet.

"John!" he heard the driver yell.

"Go to the robotics lab in the desert. It's approximately ten metres away," John replied softly. He looked at his wife who had a sympathetic look on her face. "Don't start."

"I'm not going to. It's nice to see you break your walls down for you daughter," Kate smiled. "You should do that more often."

"She is our only daughter and if she gets through this alive, make sure I ground her for the rest of her life."

"Right, John," Kate replied with a grin.

* * *

**1 hour, 30 minutes, 45 seconds**

**Mainframe in Robotics Lab**

"Crap," Melvy muttered. He pressed several keys on the laptop but everything was frozen. He couldn't move anything on the laptop which was connected to the mainframe in the lab. Melvy then pressed several other keys but then a sign came up in big red letters: WARNING. WARNING. VIRUS HAS DESTROYED EVERYTHING. WARNING. WARNING. "Shit!"

"What?" Samira asked as she walked over to him from the door.

"A virus from the mainframe has destroyed everything on the laptop. This was all a set up," Melvy replied. After a moment of staring at the screen, Melvy jumped up from the seat while grabbing his equipment from the table. "We need to leave, now!"

"Why?" Samira asked as she watched Melvy move back and forth.

"Why? I'll tell you why. This whole thing was rigged up. Once I put that USB into the laptop, they knew we were here. We need to go now and...wait...can you hear that?" Melvy said, looking around. Silence followed then loud ticking noises heard.

"Fuck," Samira gasped.

"Let's get out of here, now!" Melvy yelled as he started running. As he ran past Samira, he grabbed her wrist but it was too late. The ticking stopped as they reached the door what followed scared the hell out of them. A bright red blast came from the mainframe computer then another red blast came from it. Samira and Melvy knelt onto the floor, curling themselves into balls slightly. They felt a blast of heat then the glass shattering.

"Open the door," Samira whispered, coughing slightly. Melvy nodded and reached up to touch the handle but quickly took it away. The heat of the metal was too terrific for Melvy to hold onto that it left a bright red mark on his hand.

"We need to-" Melvy was cut off when Samira stood up shakily. She gripped the frame of the door, lifted her leg slowly then kicked the door with such force that the hinges gave way allowing the door to fall to the ground.

"Come on!" Samira hissed. Her eyes were watering due to the intense heat of the room but she was already out of the room. Melvy just sat there, looking at her as if she were an alien, but got dragged out by the collar. "You're smart but you're such an idiot!" Samira huffed. Melvy got to his feet slowly then turned to check the damage. The whole room was alit with flames from the computer.

"The whole building will probably go up like this won't it?" Samira asked. Melvy nodded. "Well, we better catch up to Elizabeth and Cheska then and tell them the good news!"

"Oh yes, they'll definitely take that as good news," Melvy muttered darkly.

* * *

**1 hour, 10 minutes, 30 seconds**

**Middle of the building**

"There they are!" Cheska yelled. Elizabeth turned her head where Cheska was pointing to and, indeed, it was the other two in their group. "Over here!" Cheska started jumping up and down, trying to get their attention until Samira waved at them. Elizabeth watched as Samira poked Melvy, pointed towards them and started walking over to them. Once again, her mind was somewhere else. She knew she should be worried about the burns on Samira and Melvy but it was just hard for her to concentrate. Whatever was up with her, it wasn't doing any good. It was just ruining the whole plan until Melvy brought up a subject that snapped her out of her thoughts.

"The whole place is rigged," Melvy reported. "The Mainframe was just a decoy. They knew we were coming. There was a virus in the mainframe that ruined the whole laptop. A bomb just destroyed the place."

"What do you propose we do then?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Well, I guess we need to release the prisoners like your father did but you know..." Melvy trailed off as he stared at Elizabeth. She knew where he was going with this and she didn't want any of it. It was bad enough she had _him_ on his mind all night.

"Don't even bring it up, Melvy. Let's get the prisoners, let them go and then run," Elizabeth told them. "If we can't run, then we have to stay here and wait for the resistance to get us."

"Okay, where are the prisoners then?" Samira asked.

"Well, according to my very low knowledge of this place, it seems as though Star is in a secluded room and everybody else is just in this long room," Cheska replied. "But, that's if they haven't taken them somewhere else."

"Okay, let's go," Samira said.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up. I think I need to check something out," Elizabeth smiled. "If I don't then release the prisoners. I'll check out the place where Star is."

"Okay," Melvy nodded.

* * *

**42 minutes, 10 seconds**

**Somewhere in the Robotics building**

Elizabeth was walking up the stairs slowly, one of her guns out at the ready. She continuously looked behind her to check if someone was following her. As she continued to go up the stairs, the temperature slowly grew colder and colder while she grew more and more apprehensive to keep going.

When she reached the top of the stair case, she was met with an open door that led into a large, white shiny hallway. Uneasily, she walked into the hallway and continued going down the hall. It was untouched from everything else in the whole perimeter. It looked as if it was newly built but clearly it wasn't. As Elizabeth reached the end of the hallway, she was met with a door that was locked with a key code since there was a key pad to the right of it. Elizabeth inspected it to find it to have a seven digit code.

_Flashback_

"_Okay, so what's with your dog tag?" Elizabeth asked as she pulled at the dog tag around Jamison's neck. They were sitting on the floor in front of the barn and they had started talking again after a brief moment of silence. _

"_Just some numbers that I have no clue about," he shrugged. Elizabeth flipped over the dog tag to reveal seven digits. _

"123-661-9_, could this be a password?" Elizabeth questioned. Jamison shrugged again but Elizabeth knew that the numbers would haunt her._

_End of flashback_

"One...two...three..." Elizabeth said aloud the numbers from Jamison's dog tag as she pressed them into the key pad. When Elizabeth pressed enter, the door automatically opened which made Elizabeth jump back. Elizabeth recovered from the sudden opening of the door but turned stiff as she listened to the voices. The voices weren't voices but _a _voice. It was the very same voice from that she heard from outside.

"I've been played with," Elizabeth whispered as she took a step into the room. Everything was just spick and span. It was clean and tidy. Instruments were on shiny metal tables, a mechanical chair sat in the middle and a table to the far right with a computer on top. The table was next to a window. One she might have remembered. Elizabeth scurried over to the window then gasped. The scenery in front of her, even though it was dark, was the place where she saw the boy in the window. The boy who had stayed there in that room. The boy who was-

"Jamison," Elizabeth whispered. "You were in here. I was that girl you saw. Shit." Elizabeth quickly retreated from the window to the computer. It was turned on; something that doesn't happen very often when a place is supposedly abandoned but only looked after. "What are you people hiding?"

Elizabeth dragged the icon over the screen to a file that read Skynet. She opened it to find a window appear on the screen. Elizabeth didn't know the procedures to any of this but knew she had to give it a try. The window told her to type in a password and obviously she didn't know. Elizabeth resorted into scavenging through the drawers until she found a bit of paper that read: SAC-NORAD. She gave it a try to find it working. Another window opened that said things that Elizabeth didn't even try to understand so she decided to follow the procedures that Cheska used. Elizabeth started off pressing the numbers 9 and 6 which opened up a new window.

"Now we're talking here," Elizabeth smiled. Elizabeth then started going into more complex codes that opened window and window until Elizabeth found the last window. It was one she didn't want to see-or hear-at all. A video came up onto the screen with subtitles clearly shown at the bottom. She was more interested in the subtitles.

**Elizabeth Sarah Connor along with her friends are now infiltrating the base, what they don't know is that it is all rigged. It is just a hoax and that is the power of Skynet! It shows that these youngsters don't have the knowledge of it all. *Claps from audience*. **

**I hope you are watching this John Connor because your children and her friends are going to die tonight. There aren't any people in the robotics lab, let alone in the captive area. Once they open the door to it, Skynet will operate if there is less than five minutes till the launch of Skynet. There is just less than thirty minutes before Skynet is fully operational. Have a good night's sleep Mr. Connor. **

Elizabeth stared at the screen for about five minutes. She and her friends were in a whole load of hell and they didn't know. They were going to walk into their own death and Elizabeth wasn't going to have any of that without her with them.

* * *

**Three minutes, 01 second**

**Entrance to the captive area**

"Are you sure about this? Are you sure there are people in there?" Samira asked as she stared at the rusty looking door.

"Of course there are!" Melvy snapped. "Can't you hear the people in there?"

There were indeed sounds that sounded like screams.

"But could it be a hoax," Cheska shrugged.

"One way to find out," Melvy whispered. Melvy pressed the seven digit code in that he had found out several hours earlier. Just when he was about to press enter, Elizabeth came running into the hallway, her footsteps were heard loudly.

"Don't press enter you asshole! DON'T!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Shit," Melvy whispered as the door opened. When the door opened fully they were met with thousands of Terminators with bright red eyes glowing but then the familiar ticking noise was heard.

"RUN! RUN NOW! THE PLACE IS GOING TO BLOW!" Elizabeth screamed. The three others didn't need to be told twice as they turned around and made a run for it. Elizabeth stood where she was until the three of them arrived in front of her. "Come on!" Elizabeth snapped as she made a mad dash that the others followed to.

"What's happening?" Samira screamed.

"Those terminators are bombs _and _Skynet has officially been launched thanks to Melvy's brilliant thinking!" Elizabeth yelled.

"It isn't _my_ fault! You came too late and that's why..." Melvy trailed off as he heard more ticking noises. "Shit...we need to get out of here now!"

* * *

**Skynet officially operational**

**Inside of the perimeters-100 meters squared empty space**

John stood in besides the helicopter, waiting for Elizabeth and her friends. He looked at his watch; Skynet was fully operationally no matter what they did now. They couldn't stop it now; it was going to be a grueling long fight against the robots. Everyone knew it and he knew it was too big for just for teenagers. It was ridiculous how he even told his own daughter to look after her friends when she could barely look after herself.

"Look, where are they-?" Blair was cut off by a loud boom from the other side of the area. "John...do you think...?"

"No, they can't-" John was cut off by another loud boom then everyone heard a part of the building collapse. After the collapse, another loud boom was heard but this time it was closer but then a blast of heat hit all of the resistance who were standing there.

"Oh, dear god!" Kate gasped. Another blast of heat hit them and this time they saw flames surround the boundaries of the robotics lab. Sobs were heard from Samira, Cheska and Melvy's parents but John and Kate stayed grounded. "They are going to come out, don't worry."

"Where the hell are you guys?" everyone heard Elizabeth yell. "CHESKA, MELVY, SAMIRA...WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Elizabeth, our darling!" Kate cried. After a moment, the resistance saw Elizabeth running into the courtyard but after her came a roaring fire that was following her every move. This time, everywhere they looked, everything was on fire. "Elizabeth come here!"

"Mum, dad...god, I have missed you!" Elizabeth sobbed as she ran into Kate's arms.

"Where is everyone else?" John asked stiffly.

"I don't know...we split up! I...we..." Elizabeth trailed off as a tear ran down her cheek.

"We have to go," John suddenly said.

"Wait...what?" Elizabeth yelled. "You cannot surely leave my friends behind!" John ignored his own daughter as he walked towards the helicopter.

"Kate put Elizabeth in the helicopter," John told his wife stiffly. "Anyone else, who wants to stay, be my guest, but we are not going back for you! Do you lot understand?" Everyone, including the parents of Cheska, Melvy and Samira looked at each other but went to their helicopter in defeat. Kate literally dragged her daughter to the helicopter.

Elizabeth watched as everything around burned but as she searched the scenery, since they were barely two meters into the air, she found the same dark pair of eyes she saw when she was younger. Elizabeth quickly slipped off her chair, and stood up.

"What the hell are you doing, Elizabeth? Sit back down!" her father ordered her.

"Sometimes dad, you need to loosen up and let your daughter do what she wants," Elizabeth said before she jumped out of the helicopter. Elizabeth closed her eyes but didn't feel the pain of hitting the ground but felt the familiar strong arms catch her.

"Open your eyes," she heard him say. Elizabeth opened her eyes and smiled.

"Help me?"

"Always," Jamison smiled as he set her on her own two feet.

"Do you know where they are?" Elizabeth asked as she ignored her parents' calls completely.

"Yeah," Jamison nodded. "Come on." He held out a hand which Elizabeth took instantly and allowed him to take her to the place where her friends were.

* * *

"Well, looks like we are going to die," Samira sighed as she sat on the mechanical chair in the spick and span room.

"So much for optimistic," Melvy snapped.

"Well, I can say that I have enjoyed spending time with you guys and I have nothing that I regret," Cheska said in a loud voice. "All I could say is that it was Samira's fault that we split up. You just _had_ to go to the bathroom at that time."

"Well, at least I wasn't the one who pressed the enter button-"

"Will you guys stop bickering and get out of here?" they heard Elizabeth's voice say.

"See, even we're hearing things," Melvy laughed.

"You idiot, I'm here," they heard Elizabeth's voice say again. This time they all turned around and laughed. "And this is why I love you guys. Now come on, we have found a way to get through this place without getting burned to death."

"Wait, wait, wait...we?" Cheska asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Jamison is here," Elizabeth answered with a slight smile on her face. "Okay, let's go."

The rope was dangling for Elizabeth to take since Melvy, Cheska and Samira had already gone up. "Look, Jamison, you can come with us but-" Elizabeth was cut off by Jamison when he pressed his lips against hers. He pulled away first and sighed.

"You need to go and the fire will get here quicker than you would think," Jamison smiled. "Be safe, now go up the rope." Reluctantly, Elizabeth went up the rope, looking back several times to check on Jamison. He was right though, the fire was getting closer to where they were and they were going to engulf him. Elizabeth quickened her pace up the rope then was helped into the helicopter by her father.

"Jamison, come on!" Elizabeth yelled. Jamison smiled and grabbed the rope. A smile formed on Elizabeth's face but suddenly disappeared as he pulled the rope.

"Elizabeth..." John whispered.

"Don't dad...please!" Elizabeth whispered.

"I'm sorry," John apologized and undid the knot for the rope. John threw the rope off the helicopter which made Elizabeth scream out loud.

"No! Please...please...no...no..." Elizabeth sobbed as she watched the flames engulf Jamison. "...no...please..." As soon as the flames engulfed every part of Jamison, she turned away and cried into her dad's chest. "Jamison..."

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Cheska asked Elizabeth when she appeared next to her on the ground.

"Okay, I guess," Elizabeth responded.

"I heard about Jamison...must have been rough," Melvy added as he appeared on Elizabeth's right side.

"Yeah I mean, he was just a fling...there'll be other guys," Samira added as she sat next to Cheska. Elizabeth placed her head on Cheska's shoulder

"Oh yeah, that helps a lot," Cheska snapped angrily.

"Nah, it's fine," Elizabeth sighed.

"What about Skynet?" Melvy asked.

"Skynet is up and running," Elizabeth sighed. "Everything is overseas. Apparently, there is a resistance in France and in the U.K. We aren't alone in this whole thing."

"So we have one hell of a ride in front of us then?" Samira asked.

"Ready for a plane ride in a few months?" Elizabeth asked, smiling.

* * *

**May I say thank you to all the people who have favourited or subscribed or reviewed. It means a bunch. :). Thank you for not giving up on this story entirely. I, personally, like this story out of the rest since it was the least Mary-Sue. :).**

**I don't think I will do another after this one but if you guys want it, I'll do it or unless I'm really bored and then I'll do it. :). And thank goodness I got this chapter out before tomorrow because that is when I am going to do my revision for my exams. **

**Once again, I want to thank you all for the support. **

**From,**

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello guys,**

**I continued my story into Terminator: Decieving looks. Check it out! :)**

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


End file.
